Prove Me Wrong
by GoTunks
Summary: After realizing their dream and establishing Crystal Tokyo, the senshi leave to rebuiild their own Kingdoms. And it's Mars' turn to rule. ReiHiiro Chapters edited and fourth installment on it's way!
1. Prove Me Wrong

_Edited 2/1/10_

I haven't posted in quite some time, I know, but this fic was written a while ago. I just never brought myself to type it up and post it. It's a Rei/Hiiro as usual, set in the time of Crystal Tokyo when the other senshi have set out to re-establish their own kingdoms. The planetary law stating in the crystal alliance that power would change every thirteen years on the next rulers birthday. The planetary sisters would gather at the next capital, a month before the meeting of the Planetary alliance to have their best knights' train and to spend a week together.

It's been just shy of 15 years since Crystal Tokyo was established and Mars is the next planet in the line of succession.

**888888888888888**

**Prove Me Wrong**

**888888888888888**

"Do you not have training to do?"

"The training is for my men."

In one of the many comfortable rooms of the Martian palace, the Martian Princess leans on the sill of one of many windows over-looking the orchard where the guest knights train diligently. Two others occupy the room along with her, the Princess of Mercury and the Captain of the Guard of the crystal palace. Their dream of Crystal Tokyo had been achieved and then each senshi set out to reestablish their own kingdoms except for the moon. They chose for the moon to remain barren in memory of the Silver Dynasty.

Mars being one of the greatest training grounds in all of the solar system, the five elite knights of King Endymion where sent as both a chance to train and to have a break. No enemies are expected for quite some time to disrupt their peace.

The Martian Princess leans her back against the windows edge and looks to the stoic knight who stands in the center of the room. The blue haired princess of Mercury lounges by the fire place, engrossed in a book on Martian logic.

"Why are you here, Sir Knight?" The Raven-haired Princess asks.

"By order of King Endymion, we are here to train." He drawls with very little emotion or contour to his face.

"No!" She stands from the wall and walks towards him, stopping but a few feet in front of him. "Why are you here, in my presence?"

His eyes drown into hers, both holding no expression on their faces. "What man would willingly leave the company of two beautiful Princesses?"

Light sounds of shouting emanate from the courtyard and the Mercurian Princess leaves her comfortable seat to gaze out the window to watch the men train and the other members of the Royal court who have gathered to watch. The knight and Martian Princess continue to stare each other down. Both too strong willed to let the other win, even at a simple staring contest.

"All you men are the same. No regard for what a woman thinks. Chauvinistic." She firmly states, crossing her arms. The Mercurian Princess looks their direction as they argue.

"So we are." He reasons. His left hand comfortable propped on the hilt of his sword. "But I believe Princess Rei, that your opinion is biased. Based solely on a fraction of the population."

She scoffs lightly and turns her back on him. "It's a fair stereotype. A man has yet to prove to me otherwise. Even my palace guards lack the etiquette to look at a woman and not judge her solely for her appearance."

"In your presence, have I let my eyes wander Princess Rei?" He questions in his unemotional baritone. "All I can recall to have seen is your stunning violet eyes, the way your raven bangs fall over your brow and frame your beautiful face."

The noise from outside increases, drawing both their attention. Distinct shouts and words being exchanged echo from the ground, twenty feet below. On the front lawn, a few of the training knights are involved in a brawl with the gathered Princesses watching. Swords clash against one another and the thud of the blade striking armor. Rei looks over her shoulder momentarily before facing forward once more.

"There are other Princesses for you to watch over in this palace." She offers.

"But none as elegant as you." He bows, though she doesn't see.

"Sir Hiiro, your men need your guidance." Princess Ami interrupts, wearily watching the intensifying brawl in the courtyard.

Walking forward to the window, he passes Rei on the right and not making eye contact with her, he allows the sheath of his sword to gently brush across her leg in passing. He stands in the open window, judging the distance to the ground. With one hand on the window sill, he glances at the Princess beside him.

"I will see you both at the banquet then." He bids his farewell before stepping onto the sill and bounding out the window located precariously on the second floor of the palace.

Rei stands in the window with Ami, watching as he lands below and draws his sword, charging into the fight between his men. Making quick work to knock each to the ground, restoring minimal order among the ranks. Both Princesses watch from the window as he skillfully wields his sword. The princesses gathered outside applauding his abilities all the while, unaware of any previous conversation.

"He's a gruff man." Rei comments dryly. "No ounce of character."

Ami chuckles at her fellow Princess. "You're too harsh. He offered you a compliment and you threw it back at him."

"He's a man." She scoffs, tossing her hair back. "His idea of respect is any woman on her back beneath him."

"I don't truly believe that." Answers Ami, as she turns from the window, moving to retrieve her book. "Endymion trained them all to be proper, I doubt he had any puerile thoughts regarding you."

Rei continues to watch out the window as Hiiro spars with the other knights. "If you believe that, you're as dense as Selenity and as driven as Minako."

"Rei, will your opinion of men ever be swayed?" Rei turns back at Ami's question. "Tonight at dinner it will just be the knights and our planetary sisters. Talk to him, he might have something interesting to say." Ami suggests as she chooses to not sit and instead leaves the room.

Rei looks out the window once more as the knights' fall into order before the commander. "What could that man offer to change my mind?" She steps away from the window, just as Hiiro looks up from reprimanding his troops to the now empty window.

**888888888888888**

Later that evening in the dinning hall, the guests of the Martian state gather. The Princesses of the sister planets, not including the Earth, Endymion's Knights and other choice guards that accompanied the Princesses on their journey. The large open hall is decorated with draperies in the Martian colors as soft music is played and on the far wall, the doors to the balcony are open, allowing for the light of Phobos and Deimos to pour in. A long table is set up in the center of the room for when dinner is to be served and several servants walk among the guests, carrying trays, some with glasses of wine and others with hor'duerves.

All the guests wander about the room, chatting in small groups, dressed in proper attire. The knights in their polished armors, reserved for such events, each with colors representing their ranks. While the Princesses are dressed in gowns of their respective styles and colors, some more comfortably then others.

Standing beside a large statue of the God of War, Hiiro leans against the wall while sipping from his goblet of wine. His shiny black armor helping him to hide amongst the shadows. But even his attempts at seclusion aren't perfect as Rei approaches him, dressed in a deep red dress with a high Chinese style collar and cut away sleeves that start at her mid bicep and run tight down her arms to her wrists where the sleeve's fan out. Her long hair hangs loose down her back and she carries her own glass of wine in her hands.

She stops at his side but he fails to glance her direction, taking a long drink from his cup instead.

"Your men are enjoying themselves yet you continue to prude in the shadows." She comments over her own glass of burgundy wine.

He grunts at her comment and drinks once again.

"Tell me knight." She continues, leaning against the wall as well. "Why do you prude?"

He holds the goblet at his lips, contemplating the question before deciding to answer. "I'm different from them. Just as you are different from your planetary sisters." He then drains the last of his glass and grabs a fresh one from a passing servant.

"Different. So I'm like you? What makes me different Sir Hiiro? You said earlier that I was more elegant. How so?" She asks with her own unique firmness in her voice. Minako runs past them, dragging one of the other knights along with her.

Hiiro follows the passing Princess with his eyes before answering. "You behave more like a Princess should."

Ami walks up beside them as Rei leans closer to his shoulder. "Is that the only reason?" She purrs in a sugary-sweet voice as Ami comes to a stop on his other side so that he's trapped between them.

"Hn." He grunts absently, shifting his weight to one foot. "The others have the regal image of a Princess but their behaviors are lacking." He drinks again from his glass, in the corner of his eye he catches as Rei takes a smaller sip of her own.

"Sir Yuy." Ami joins in, placing both hands on his upper arm. "Do explain what you mean."

"Yes, let's start with Minako." Conjoles Rei.

"Princess Minako." He shifts his glass into his right hand, resting his left on the hilt of his sword. "Is far to brazen. It's not proper for a woman of her class to reveal her body in such a way and openly confess her feeling's towards men."

"And Makoto?" Ami chides.

"The planet of Jupiter has forced its citizens to be more physical. Resulting in their fair Princess to have more of a tomboyish appeal, preferring to run and sweat." He returns in a low monotone.

"Did I hear Jupiter mentioned?" Makoto and Minako join the group in conversation.

"Queen Selenity?" Rei continues on the list.

Hiiro hesitates, not wanting to comment on the Queen that he holds loyalty to. "A fair Queen indeed, but perhaps to trusting and naive but with his highness, they govern justly."

"Brave to comment on the Queen." Makoto laughs melodically, swirling her own glass of wine.

"What of Michiru and Haruka?" Minako asks.

"Their behavior towards one another leaves question in the minds of many a statesman." He lowers his voice before taking another drink of wine.

"Oh, Setsuna?" Ami asks, just as Setsuna approaches their group with two goblets of wine. She offers one to Rei in place of her empty glass and then nods for Ami to join her. The two take leave towards the balcony.

Rei turns to face Hiiro sipping her fresh glass of wine. She's about to continue probing him when one of his knights approaches the group. He comments about Hiiro hogging the Princesses and then leaves with Minako and Makoto both clinging to his arms. The two are then left alone. "Setsuna?" She insists.

"The guardian of time." He continues, careful with his words. "Out of reach of any mortal mind."

"So you would fancy the senshi of Pluto?" She teases.

He glares her direction and she smiles in return. "No and if any man were foolish enough too, it couldn't be kept secret from her." His frown deepens as he watches across the banquet hall to where one of his men sits lazily at the table, an arm inappropriately lain across the shoulders of one of the Princesses. "Tell me Princess." He continues after lessening the contents of his glass. "Why are you a Princess and not a Queen?"

She leans back against the wall, her shoulder barely brushing his upper arm. "You must have a man to be Queen for, by Martian and Alliance law and unless there's a man who can sway my mind, a Princess is what I intend to be." She dips her finger into her wine, swirling the liquid in slow counterclockwise ripples. "And what of Hotaru, you've said nothing of her yet."

"She's young." He turns his eyes away from the scene across the room and pushes off the wall, turning to face Rei. "Easily influenced."

She steps forward, decreasing the space between them. Their eyes remaining locked between one another. "So you don't like your conquests young?" Removing her finger from the wine, she licks the liquid away, noticing how his eyes fail to waiver. "Tell me Knight, what do you look for in a woman?"

"Beautiful eyes to reflect a strong will." He drinks again from his glass, watching as Rei does the same. A few minutes pass in silence until a passing waiter offers them each a fresh glass.

"That's at least your fourth glass and I thought you didn't want to have fun." She laughs lightly with a poke at his expense, drawing only a shrug from him in response. "By your definition Sir Yuy, do I have beautiful eyes?"

"I've seen no other eyes that could compare to yours." He graciously compliments over his fresh glass of wine.

"So if I had the body of an ogre, you wouldn't care because I have beautiful eyes?" She starts her interrogation anew.

"Such beasts do not exist Princess but if it were true, I'd see only your eyes." He leans against the wall once more, the affects of the alcohol and the close proximity of the Princess both wearing at him dearly.

"The hair of Medusa?" She challenges.

"Then your eyes would be the last thing I see before I am sentenced to a life of stone."

"You've already got the personality." She mumbles into her glass before taking a deep drink of her own. Her eyes dilated just barely with the alcohol invading her system. "Prove me wrong Hiiro. Prove that my theory is misguided."

"You're acting peculiar Princess. Far more brazen then your normal self." His monotone voice sharpens, his eyes no longer meeting hers.

"Are you accusing me of flirting?" Her voice laced in innocence.

"No." His voice doesn't drop its firmness. "I accuse you of having an ulterior motive."

She huffs at his comment and turns her back to him at the same time noticing Makoto walking out on to the balcony and Ami walking back towards them.

**888888888888888**

The stars in the sky shine over the palace and both Phobos and Deimos are full. The air is warm and thick with the exotic fragrance of Casablanca's. A mild breeze blows across the balcony, stirring the curtains and causing the lighter trees to sway. The Princesses of both Mercury and Pluto stand on the balcony, away from the noise.

"You've placed Casablanca's all over the palace." Ami confirms, narrowing her eyes in false confusion before chuckling at a joke between the two.

"It's not all I've done." Setsuna returns with a mysterious hint in her voice and glint in her eyes.

Ami giggles at the look on her mentors face at the same time rolling her eyes and Setsuna just smiles as she hands her glass to Ami and walks to the rail of the terrace. Ami also turns to leave.

Walking back through the curtains, she grabs a second goblet and then continues back to where Rei and Hiiro stand. Passing Makoto on the way.

Walking out onto the balcony, Makoto is just in time as Setsuna opens a portal to the gates of time. "Leaving so soon? You only just arrived Setsuna." She comments softly and the guardian of time glances back.

"You must be mistaken Mako." Setsuna jests. "I was never here." She grins before disappearing through the portal.

Makoto just smiles as she glances up at the moons when another of the knights approaches behind her. "Princess Makoto, may I ask who it is you speak with?" He asks in a gentle and intrigued voice.

"Just the wind." She answers with an absent tone in her voice.

"And does the wind choose to answer?" He continues.

"Only on a good night." She sighs.

**888888888888888**

Makoto disappears onto the balcony as Ami approaches Hiiro and Rei. Hiiro now standing with his back to the wall and Rei turned away from him. Once Ami grows near enough, Rei faces towards her and she hands each of them one of the goblets she is carrying.

"Am I interrupting?" Ami questions.

"Of course not." Rei insists, straightening her back. "Sir Knight was just enlightening me on his opinion of women."

"And quite the inappropriate conversation before a Princess." He mumbles, staring down into his newest glass of wine. Was this his fifth or sixth?

Rei glances at him forcibly sipping her wine. "What of Ami and I? You've failed to mention either of us. What faults do we hold?"

"It's not my place to judge one's faults for I see none." He raises his head, his posture stiffening.

"But did you not point out the faults of the other Princesses?" Rei torts, neither noticing as Ami strolls away once more.

"Not faults, merely what would lessen any kind of attraction" He drinks from his glass, hoping for some solace from the alcohol.

"Are you implying that you're attracted to me?" She teasingly queries, sauntering closer to him, her eyes watching the fine details for any sign of emotion.

He stands straighter and facing Rei. "You perceive too much Princess."

"Then Knight." She inches closer to him, placing a hand on the chest plate of his armor. "What do you think when you look at me?"

"Of you, what I respect and admire." His husky voice, low in the mix of the sounds in the room.

"Is it indeed what you admire?" Her body just barely brushing against his. Or what you desire of me?" She sips her wine, holding it near her lips as she leans her head against his chest.

He looks down at her face, her bangs hiding her eyes as he grasps her free hand with his. He places a gentle kiss to the inside of her wrist before letting her hand go.

"Tell me Hiiro, what is this intoxicating scent?" She whispers softly and glances up at his face, her hair still obscuring much of her eyes.

"What scent is that Princess?" His warm breath ruffles her hair as he brushes some of her bangs behind her ear; his fingers trace the arch of her jaw to her chin. He looks into her eyes, both their eyes slightly dilated, and he takes another sip of his wine.

"It's sweet and lingering but musky just the same." Her voice is a hushed whisper as her eyes take on a softened glow.

"I believe Princess." His voice stutters as he notes their lips only inches apart. "That it's in the wine."

Drowning into the depths of his Prussian blues, she sips her drink with out leaving his eyes. "Sir Hiiro, is there nothing that makes you blush?" She notes their closeness and the calm features of his face.

"Indeed...but it's far too vulgar for the ears of the fairer sex." He whispers against her lips, never truly making contact with the rose colored flesh.

* * *

The noise is a clitter and clatter, just above a soft mummer as is expected upon the serving of the meal. The sounds having almost a musical tone, combined of glasses and dishes and silverware. The music in the backdrop and the conversations among members of the company. The Princesses and the Knights seated in accordance to their comfort and the ones they wish to talk to.

The meal was served with many choices as a feast for all the guests. Different exotic foods and wines to choose from. Taking the empty seat beside the Mercurian Princess, Hotaru sits quietly, waiting for Ami to acknowledge her.

"Ami-san." She whispers lightly. "I haven't been able to speak with Rei since I arrived. I was hoping to talk with her at least once before I have to leave."

"I'm sure Rei can't wait to talk with you." Ami insures, offering a friendly smile.

"She's been talking with that one Knight all evening." Hotaru explains, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Talk to her now." Ami suggests.

Hotaru looks up, a little more hopeful. "Where is she?"

Ami stops with her water glass halfway to her lips as she glances towards the head of the table where Rei generally sits. But the seat is empty with an untouched plate of food placed before it. Her eyes meticulously wander down the length of the table and back again as she searches for the Princess of Mars. She then glances to the spot where she stood with the Knight before but yet she can't find her. Hotaru watches as her eyes scroll across the room before returning to her.

"Maybe you should just wait until tomorrow." Ami confirms Hotaru's doubts.

888888888888888

"You're not helping your case." She gasps sharply before he covers her mouth with his, his venomous lips numbing her own. His body lying over hers and the blankets tangled about them, she weaves her fingers in his hair as his hot mouth trails down the soft flesh of her neck. She brushes her lips against his ear. "This is Pluto's doing." She whispers, the warmth of her breath sending shivers through his body, she cries at the feel of his teeth grazing across her skin.

"Remind me to scold her later." He whispers huskily, brushing his lips against the underside of her chin and along the arch of her jaw and breathes against her ear, inhaling the scent of her hair. "What had you said was wrong with men?" He questions, drunken in her pheromones.

She breathes deeply as he places burning kisses down her throat and to the valley of her breast. "Everything." She murmurs softly. "You're dominating jerks who have no respect for women except." She moans as he moves against her and she in turn wraps her arms around his shoulders. "Except to have them tremble beneath you."

"And what's wrong with that?" He questions breathlessly, as he brushes his lips over hers, tracing her lower lip with his tongue and he stretches her arms over her head, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Hmm." She sighs as he buries his eyes against her neck and releases his hold on her arms. Turning her head to rest her cheek against his, she lets a small smile grace her lips as she runs her fingers in his hair. "I'll let you know when I remember." What she doesn't expect is when he chuckles lightly. She arches her back just barely, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"We have to find out what was in those drinks." He mumbles, his voice muffled against her neck.

**888888888888888**

Burning bright, the sun reaches high in the sky and nearing noon. The sky is clear and the air warm as the knights have gathered on the front lawn again to train. Many wearing training pads but without a shirt. A few are mounted on horses, facing off with swords, while the rest spar on the ground, moving agilely to avoid being trampled.

A large terrace crops out onto the lawn, it's more of a patio, the floor risen a few feet above the ground. The Princesses gather here, some under the shade of umbrellas and others enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays, they've come to watch the knights on their last day of training before returning home. Haruka and Makoto study the techniques displayed by the knights while Minako is more concerned to which is more attractive.

Some of the Princesses are dressed in more comfortable dresses to enjoy the afternoon sun while other's prefer to wear their senshi fuku's. Many different conversations exist between them, ranging from techniques to music to general chattering. They also lounge or stand in their own little groups. Haruka, Makoto, and Minako stand near the unrailed terrace edge while Michiru and Ami sit beneath the Umbrella's. Hotaru, who had been standing alone, joins the two at the table, starting up a new conversation.

"Ami-san" She hesitates as a drink is set before her. "Has Rei not woken yet? Morning is nearly through."

"Don't worry, she'll be down soon." Ami answers knowingly. "I believe Setsuna went to get her."

"Setsuna-mama's here? Perhaps I'll go get Rei up as well." Hotaru begins to stand when Ami places a hand on her arm, preventing her from getting up.

Michiru and Ami both laugh lightly as Hotaru glances at them confused. "She'll be down soon." Ami reassures.

**888888888888888**

Rolling over in bed, the sheet wrapped around her waist and the buttonless open front white shirt she wears, barely keeping her decent, Rei stares up at the ceiling through half lidded eyes. Her face a mix of sleeps fading hold on her senses and contentment with the way the light filters through the curtains of her open balcony. She moves her legs just barely, thinking to free them from their confines as she exhales a deep breath, both her arms stretched lazily above her head.

"You're leaving?...its nearing afternoon." She quietly asks, knowing that he's there.

There on the edge of the bed where he sits, pulling on his once shined boots. His gray pants buckled at his waist but still lacking his shirt. His sword and armored chest plate still lie on the floor. His chocolate brown hair hanging in his eyes, he doesn't look up as the Princess's voice floats to his ears.

"I am a knight and have men to train." He answers calmly, checking that his boots are pulled all the way up.

"No." She interrupts in a soft voice, causing him to glance her way. "Stay here."

Standing from his seat, he steps closer to her and leans over her vibrant form. He presses a light kiss to her lips before looking her in the eyes. "But the Earth is my jurisdiction and we're to return there tomorrow."

She scowls slightly at his stubbornness. He had hardly trained the past week he was on the planet, finding it more entertaining to torment her instead. "I'm your jurisdiction." She declares firmly, her voice still lacking from sleep.

"If only." He whispers before brushing a minute kiss against her neck and then he sits back on the edge of the bed.

Sitting up slowly, avoiding the dizziness of sleeps drug, she frees her legs from the mess of covers. She sits for several moments, just watching him as he buffs away some scuffs in his boots. She pulls the shirt around her just enough to cover her chest, modesty pushing to keep herself unexposed, not that he didn't see everything the night before.

"Last night." She begins in a hushed voice. "That's the first time I've heard you laugh." He grunts absently at her observation. "Now I just want to know if you can smile or blush." She moves onto her knee's, moving closer to the knight.

"If I smile Princess, it will be reserved only for you. For me to blush, it's far too vulgar for your sensitive ears." He drawls in his monotone voice as he picks up his sword from the floor, setting it on the bed beside him.

"Even a word for word description of what we did last night?" She purrs seductively, inching closer to him until she's right beside him. Sitting back on her heals, her left knee against his back and her right knee brushes his thigh. She brushes her finger across his cheek, cupping his check in her hand and causing him to look up. Finding that they're nose to nose, mere inches between them. "Is a knight's sword not meant for vanquishing demons?" She whispers quietly, feeling his warm breath against her lips.

He leans closer to her, their lips nearly touching. "What demons do you have for me to slay?" He murmurs before capturing her lips with his, kissing her deeply, his fingers grasping her chin.

The connection between them is held for several moments before they pull apart from lack of air. They rest their foreheads against one another, not wishing to break the silence.

"Have you both finally decided to wake?" The voice of a third reaches them and Rei glances towards the door, just as Setsuna steps out of a portal, dressed in her sailor fuku. They both look to the senshi of time, lacking any expression on their faces. No surprise that she should stand before them.

"As it's no secret to you." Rei replies in eerie calmness.

"Are you complaining Senshi of Mars?" Setsuna teases, causing Rei to blush just barely and glance away. "I could open the time mirror and show you both exactly what I saw." Setsuna threatens, tempting both their modesties. Hiiro lowers his head just slightly and Rei looks back to the time senshi, attempting to hold a calm face.

"And what was it you put in our drinks last night?" Rei asks to change the subject. "I know you had part in this."

"Nothing really." She nonchalantly responds. "A simple mix we prepared to make you both...open your eyes."

"You knew I wouldn't suspect Ami and yourself." Rei dryly comments, leaning her head on Hiiro's shoulder.

"We got the spell from Minako and the plants were harvested from Jupiter." Setsuna goes on to explain.

"That's a dirty game for the Chief advisor to the Queen." Hiiro reprimands, his Prussian blue eyes meeting hers.

At the same time, she moves her staff to reopen the portal. "Ah, the Queen." She places a finger to her chin as if in thought. "I will speak with Endymion and Selenity." She turns her back on them to enter the portal. "It seems your services are needed here. You will not be returning to Earth. A briefing on your state shall be presented at the next meeting of the royal council." She then disappears once more.

Hesitating for a moment after Setsuna's departure, Hiiro stands from the bed again and latches his sword around his waist. The blade hanging off his left hip. Glancing across the articles on the floor, he turns back to Rei who has watched him the entire time. He steps towards her until his legs rest against the side of the bed. He lifts her chin to look him in the eyes as he strokes the material of the shirt she wears, his knuckles barely brushing her breast.

"I will need my shirt Princess." He gently speaks, his eyes not wavering from hers.

"Smile for me Knight, I know you blushed just a moment ago." She asks, entranced in his eyes.

"The permanent frown he's so known for wearing doesn't waiver from his face as he takes no margin to consider his answer. "No." He answers attempting to lose the common harshness in his voice.

"But you would take the only article of clothing keeping a lady decent?" Her voice lowers as she drops her eyes from his.

"Princess..." He begins before she harshly cuts him off.

"Don't use that title unless you mean it." She commands harshly, turning her back to him and dropping the shirt from her shoulders.

"I promise to return." He offers and she scoffs in response. Leaning forward, he brushes her hair from her shoulder and presses a kiss to the nape of her neck. "But I am a Knight, and for now, I must train." He then steps back with his shirt and armor and leaves the room.

As the door begins to shut, she turns back, hoping to catch him before he's gone. "Hiiro." She calls his name but the door has already closed.

**888888888888888**

The Princesses all look up as another horse comes loping into the training field with a rider aboard. The horse is a tall and powerful filly with a coat of rich raven-black. Saddle and bridal of the same shade.

Hiiro is mounted atop the spirited horse, his black armor and boots shinning under the sun. His horse prances about as he draws his sword and charges into his troops. Some knights are dismounted and others are trampled on the ground as he faces off with the stronger members of his team.

Back on the terrace, the senshi watch intrigued at this change in the training, at the same time Rei walks out to join the group, dressed in a light beige, cotton dress, sleeveless with a wide collar that hangs around her shoulders.

She steps behind the other senshi who have gathered at the edge of the patio. The others turn to greet her.

"Rei!" Hotaru squeals, running up to hug her. Rei wraps an arm around the eight year old Princess of Saturn as her eyes look out to the field where the Knights do battle. Her face lacking of expression.

She walks to the edge, standing between Ami and Minako. Her eyes locate Hiiro as he breaks free of the group and rides around the back of the fray, sword raised.

"Knights!" She cups her hands around her mouth, calling for the knights to gather.

Her voice carries quickly and each of the men stops in their tracks, each turning the direction it had come from. One by one, they each sheath their swords and move to present themselves before the Princesses. Five riders abreast and twelve men on the ground. Hiiro is at the center of the pack. They come to a stop, ten paces from the raised patio; all formed in a straight line, six foot soldiers to each side.

Hiiro glances over each of the Princesses before his eyes rest back on Rei. His horse takes several strides forward and stops, pawing at the ground.

"Knight." Rei's voice is calm. "What is your mounts name?" She questions, her eyes not leaving his. Each of the other Princesses eye the spirited horse, swishing its tail and pawing at the ground.

He nudges her forward, approaching closer for the others to observe the horse. She flanks partly left, allowing for a limited view of her side. "She has yet to tell me, your highness, what she wishes to be called." His demeanor remains cool.

"And does an animal have the ability to choose their own name?" One of the other Princesses asks.

"An animal?" Hiiro questions. "Just yesterday, was Princess Rei not comparing me to a pig? A pig is an animal as well so what right do I have to choose her a name?" He honestly asks.

"Perhaps you should name her in honor of the most beautiful woman in the Crystal Alliance." Ami suggests.

"But Princess." Hiiro objects. "That name is reserved solely for the most beautiful and no one else." He nudges his horse on and she turns away. His back to the Princesses, he directs his horse back to the center of the ranks.

"Hiiro." He halts as he hears Rei's voice call him but he doesn't turn around. "You still have to prove me wrong." She tells him.

Barely turning in his saddle, he looks over his right shoulder to where she stands. "So I do." He replies softly before turning forward and kicking his horse into a run.

Fin

**888888888888888**

Alright, that's the end for now, but don't worry, I'm not mean enough to leave you there!

Yes, I have one more chapter and possibly another if you get so demanding.

Aren't I sweet?

Ah well, let me know what you think

'Tunks

-AN 2/1/10 : I an nearly done with a new installment to this series called "Change My Mind", that will be posted as a fourth chapter. I found it fitting to correct the original chapters though to improve my previous errors.


	2. Prove Me Wrong II

_Edited 2/1/10_

It's been a long time coming, though this the second chapter and the third chapter have been done for far longer then it may seem. It's about time I presented these chapters to you.

Hope you all enjoy and please review

**Prove Me Wrong Part II**

**Oooooooooooooooooooo**

The grassy knolls appear as an ocean of waves as the winds pass over the light reeds and bending them to the ground. The breeze is warm and mildly strong across the open fields of greens and browns. The rolling landscape that surrounds the palace of Mars beneath Olympus Mons.

His horse breaks fast over the stretch of free land as he sets a steady path to the palace. He leans forward in the saddle, allowing the horse free reign as they cut across a shallow river bed and through a valley between two large hills. He kicks the horse into a faster gait as they take a steep incline. Reaching the top, he reins the horse back, causing her to rear as he looks over the further hills where he can see the castle cropping out. He could reach the front gates in twenty minutes if he tried. Two trails of energy, navy and teal, shoot off from the castle and he kicks his horse onward once more.

His steady horse with a coat of raven black, matching the tack and the color of his armor, is like a streak across the grassland as the ground rushes by beneath them. The fiery temperament of the steed not swayed the way the increasing winds barrel against them. The way his trusty sword raps against her flank with each stride of her open gait.

Nearly reaching the halfway point, he looks up to see a violet trail of energy leave the castle and then he hears a ravens caw. Glancing left and then right, he sees a raven flanking him on each side. Coasting a few feet above the ground and pacing along with him towards the castle. A slight smirk graces his lips as he pushes his horse to a full open gallop. The wind brushing his hair back as he leans in closer to the horses neck. The horse neighs in delight, breaking down a steep slope and taking a ravine in a single jump. Landing easily on the other bank, the horse continues and Hiiro pats her on the neck, a job well done.

**Ooooooooooooooo**

In the courtyard before the palace gates, the Senshi and Knights gather to return home. The Senshi, adorned in their battle fuku's, stand in separate divisions with the knights whom accompanied them off planet. Two knights for each for each planet of Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury. Also the four Earthen knights whom stand along side Pluto for she will return them home.

Each of the knights wear full armor in the color of their planet and deity Senshi. The teal of Neptune and Navy of Uranus, purple for Saturn, green for Jupiter, Gold for Venus, and light blue for Mercury. They have all gathered to return home until the meeting of the Royal Council in Crystal Tokyo which is to occur in a months time. The groups are all lined up in a semicircle by order of the planets and Rei stands before them all to bid them farewell and to help guide them out of the planet's pull.

"Rei-chan, where's your knight?" Michiru asks in a secretive voice, arching her brow when Rei glares her way.

"My knight?" Rei looks to the water Senshi questioningly.

"Yes, it seems he didn't return to you last night." Michiru explains as a light aura begins to surround both her and Haruka.

"Michi?" Haruka looks to her partner, confusion written on her face.

Michiru grins at the semi-unanimous confusion amongst the ones gathered on the lawn. "Nothing dear." She responds sweetly. "I'll explain when we get home." She then turns back to Rei as both their aura's intensify. "Bye Rei, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Michiru winks before both her and Haruka close their eyes and use their powers to teleport home, only leaving a light vapor trail of teal and navy behind.

"What wouldn't you do?" Rei mumbles to herself before finding herself caught in the arms of the youngest Senshi.

"I had fun Rei-san." Hotaru whispers as Rei sets a hand on her back.

"You better hurry Hotaru-chan or you wont be able to beat the storm." Rei smiles at her younger comrade.

Hotaru smiles in return before letting go of Rei and running back to her knights. Drawing her glaive, she waves to her sisters and looks up to the sky, drawing on her power. The deep purple aura surrounds them and they too teleport home.

A heavy wind picks up around them and Rei watches the purple trail disappear. She then looks to the remaining inner court.

"I guess I'm the next to go." Makoto says disappointedly.

"And you can come back whenever you want." Rei reassures when the sound of pounding hooves reach their ears. Rei doesn't turn to the sound as it grows ever closer.

Each of the others in the field watch as the approaching horse rounds the castle at full gallop and continues behind Rei. Slowing considerably, the horse skids to a stop behind the Martian Princess and nuzzles her neck at the same time that the rider dismounts.

Makoto laughs lightly and grasps the hands of her two knights, causing each of the men to blush. "I'm going then!" She laughs again and her aura surrounds them in the same manner as the three before as they take off into the sky.

The wind still blows strongly and Rei brushes some strands of her hair behind her ear, knowing that he stands right behind her. She continues to look directly at the four Earthen knights gathered beside Pluto. Each with a different colored armor, signifying both element and rank. Silver, white, red, and blue.

"Hiiro, we didn't think you'd make it." The white armored knight exclaims.

"I won't be returning with you." Hiiro says in a chilling monotone. "Give my regards to the King and Queen."

"Say what!" The knight in red shouts as all four look to their commander in shock. They begin to argue when Pluto raps them all with her staff.

"Men." Hiiro draws order from them as he steps forward to stand to the right of Rei. "Wufei the knight of courage. Quatre the knight of empathy. Trowa of Intelligence and Duo of idiocy." He receives a shout from Duo but Pluto promptly knocks him over the head with her staff again. "Alright Duo, knight of destruction. I have been reassigned to this planet and enlist you all to honorably serve the King and Queen. Quatre, I leave my duties in your hands." He bows deeply to them.

Before any of them can protest, Pluto extends her staff, surrounding them in a garnet aura and they too teleport into the sky. The wind maintains it's pitch as the sky begins to fill with darkening clouds. Rei calmly looks to Minako and Ami as their aura's slowly begin to surround them.

"I'm going to go to Venus for the night, I'll jump to Mercury in the morning." Ami says as their auras brighten.

Rei starts to take a step towards them when Hiiro grasps her wrist and pulls her into his arms and he kisses her deeply, holding her tight. Minako and Ami both look at one another and Minako grins, flashing a 'V' sign. They then teleport from the planet, leaving two energy trails through the clouds. Moments later, the rains come, falling on the palace and surrounding country side.

The rain soaking them from above, they still stand in the field outside the palace gates. She wraps her arms around his neck as he tightens his arms around her slim waist, holding her body against his. The rain runs in rivulets over their skin and he gently wipes the water from her cheeks as he slowly pulls his lips from hers. The space between them remaining at mere inches, leaving them to look into one another's eyes and the feeling of the others warm breath on their lips.

Ignoring the icy cold rain pelting them, she pulls him closer. Her cheek against his and she whispers in his ear. "I hate you." Before leaning back again to look him in the eyes.

"Hn." He mumbles softly, tracing with his thumbs, the rain trails on her cheeks and the outline of her lower lip. "Hate." He repeats the word, allowing it to roll on his tongue, judging it's worth, meaning. He brushes her dampened bangs from her eyes and embraces her once more. "I despise you."

FIN

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

COMPLETE!

(Tunks dodges rotten fruit and what appears to be live grenades,)

Don't worry, I will post the sequel "Return to Me" as chapter three to this story ASAP. It's just going to take me a while to type cause it's really really really long.

I know it was short but tell me what you think, also do you think I should pair the other Senshi with a pilot of their own? Let me know, thanks!

Tchus,

Tunks


	3. Return To Me

_Edited 2/1/10_

And so, after a long awaited arrival, I'm proud to finally bring you the sequel and final chapter to Prove Me Wrong. So sit back and relax cause this is going to be a long chapter. And yes this story is to be like a fairy tale.

And to let everyone knows a few things. This series takes place in the time after the great freeze. As a general idea, figure the Gundam time happened between present day and Crystal Tokyo. The guys don't remember the Gundam wars or anything about their past. The Senshi know nothing about the guys pasts too, minus Pluto. That would be why they're personalities are a little different then that of the AC time line.

Also, the passing of rule works like this: Each planet rules the alliance for 15 years, the current queen selects the one who's next to rule. Meaning Selenity chose Rei to rule once the Earth's 15 years expired, so Rei will choose the next to take over after the next 15 years. Now after the end of this, I will be considering a subsequent epilogue but I'm not sure. But if I break up the rest of the pilots, don't necessarily believe that's who they're actually paired with. I still haven't decided if there will be other couples. As a rule the couples that exist at this point are Selenity/Endymion, Haruka/Michiru, and of course our stars Rei/Hiiro.

So without further delay, I proudly present to you "Prove Me Wrong" 's sequel:

**Return to Me**

**Ooooooooooo**

"Where is it?…where….Where!" Articles are thrown absently, left and right, from the walk-in closet as she searches desperately for an unnamed item. Why the item is so important is truly unknown yet she desires to have it with her when they leave.

When they leave. They'll be leaving in mere moments as soon as her searching is done. The time of the meeting of the Royal Council has come. They meet twice a year, once on the current queen's birthday and the other on the star sign of the next ruling planet. This meeting is Selenity's birthday and the close of the final year of the Earthen rule of the alliance. From here, the crown will be passed on the birthday of the Princess of the next planet in line to rule.

That is how rule is passed, on the rulers birthday and it is then held for fifteen years until it is passed to the next planet in line. Eventually it will cycle through all the planets. With the Earthen dynasty coming to a close, it is also a time of joy. Joy that their realized dream is prospering.

Who is she, searching through her wardrobe so frantically? The princess of Mars of course. The time difference from planet to planet, she is scheduled to be the last to arrive, though she is the closest to the Earth.

So busy in her searching, she doesn't even notice the three people watching her. The three knights who will be accompanying her on her week long stay in Tokyo. The three knights? Two are fresh and young, training to be the best on the planet. And the other is none other then the Captain of the guards, reassigned from Earth a month ago, Hiiro Yuy. Of course his duties here have been slightly more extravagant then the average knight but he has been working hard to retrain the entire Martian army and the palace guards. Two guards accompany each Princess off planet but this time, Rei will take three.

The two young knights stand near the door of the room, shifting uncomfortably with being in the Princess's chambers. Their armors are a deep red color with the Martian emblem emblazoned on the right side of their chest in gold. Hiiro's armor is an even darker mahogany with his slacks black and a black cape hanging elegantly from his shoulders. Unmoving and without expression, his eyes follow each item as it's flung from the closet and scattered across the room. If not for his unfeeling nature, he'd almost feel pity for the poor maid who happens upon this mess.

With only a small window when the Earth and sister planets align, the Princesses must depart, to arrive at their chosen time. Many were to arrive early in the day, allowing them time to rest, unlike the Princess of Jupiter who was supposed to arrive later in the afternoon, and now of course Rei will be arriving well into the evening. Only leaving her an hour at most before the banquet is to begin.

But time dwindles ever closer when that window is to close and when it does, it'll be 27 more hours before she can go again, making her more then a little late for her majesty's birthday. It sounds almost trivial, but the queen is still young at heart. It's an occasion they all still cherish, the politics' of ruling their planet's keeps them apart far more then they would care to be, but that is the price of peace. We must all sacrifice, those were their words. That is their destiny and it's at the pinnacle of what anyone could hope for.

And thus the quest continues, anything and everything projected from their confines as Hiiro and the young knight's wait patiently still, that is until one thrown article of clothing lands on the Captain's head and a light growl of frustration vibrates from his throat. Reaching up slowly in a fluid motion, he removes the item from his head and lets it fall to the floor, the rest of his body remaining rigid. His left hand resting on the hilt of his sword, his right arm dropping to his side as the soft material slips through his fingers and falls into a pile at his feet. His cold Prussian eyes bore into the Princess's back as she digs further into her once tidy closet, and a low growl of frustration emanates from deep within his throat.

"Princess", he enunciates in a low tone, the way his voice vibrates from his throat almost sounding like a haunting roar, one that would shake the mightiest beast to the very core.

Almost any creature at least, for the Princess, she's unfazed, untouched by his deadly glare digging into her backside. A glare he perfected himself, one that all knight's in the Crystal Alliance have come to fear. But of course the Princess of the planet of Mars wouldn't start so easily. His frozen gaze merely rolling off her back and into it's own heap on the floor.

His body remaining poised and rigid, he takes a few hollow steps towards her. The two young knight's standing along the wall behind him stiffen even further at their position of attention. And as he moves forward, his cape moves with him, barely rustling in his precise movements, and he calls once more, "Princess."

The silence then filling the room once again. Late in the evening hours on their planet, two full moons shine through the balcony window as no breeze rustles the soft curtains. Phobos' and Deimos' glow are not interrupted in the view or by a cloud in the sky. Though it's summer on Earth, it's winter on the Martian terrain, having the sunset hours before. Along with the absence of clouds in the sky, no sound disturbs the still night minus the resounding caw of two raven's who share the names of the same two moons highlighting the night time sky. They fly agilely in the sky, over the shadowed crests of the castle walls and the tops of internal buildings. Their high pitched caws grow louder as they approach the open balcony, ceasing when they perch themselves on the exterior rail, watching the occupants of the room.

And yet another item is projected from the closet and unbeknownst to the Princess, as the knight's in her presence grow anxious of the approaching time. Not hearing the second try of calling her name, the Captain of the guards steps forward authoritatively and takes her by the arm, pulling her back and at the same time slurring her name a bit louder, "Rei."

Amethyst eyes meeting Prussian, she meets his gaze with narrowed and quizzical eyes. One of the most proper men in the alliance, yet he has the audacity to call her by her name alone, in front of his subordinates at that. The battle that has existed between them already sparking to life in their eye contact and the feeling of his calloused and firm hand on her bare arm. Opening her mouth, she begins to retort, scold him for his rudeness, interrupting her search. About to pull her arm from his grasp, she halts, lips parted, the almost comforting look smoldering deep in his heavy eyes. She quickly dismisses the look though and purses her lips, scowling in return.

Unwavering, not showing a hint of emotion, he sees through the burning in her eyes and he lets his hand fall from her arm and back to his side, his eyes not leaving hers. "Our window is nearing it's close Princess, if we do not leave soon, we will be out of time", and he bows to her slightly, to appease the fire in her beautiful eyes.

Sighing lightly, a vague saddened look reflects momentarily on her eyes as she looks over her right shoulder to the open balcony where her raven's are still perched, rustling their velvety black feathers in the frigid night air. A light sigh escapes between her lips. "I can't show up before the court without it." She then turns away and walks to a vanity sitting along the adjoining wall and begins turning the numerous items on end in her continuing search.

Her back to him, he takes several silent strides forward until he stands behind her, glancing over her shoulder, watching her soft hands fumbling amongst compartments. Several porcelain and crystal charms are sent crashing to the floor in her frenzied search. Her hands barely trembling as her nerves display the doom she feels welling inside.

Leaning closer to her, but not making contact, his mouth only inches from her ear. "Rei," he whispers huskily, his warm breath tickling her, causing involuntary shivers to course through her body and the trembling in her fingers ceasing at the new sensation. Inhaling a deep gasp, his warm and musky scent surrounds her, his presence soothing her without so much as a brush of his hand.

Not moving, she watches him from the corner of her eye as he brushes back his cape off his right arm and in the same fluid motion brings his hand in front of her eyes, a rose tinged gold locket and chain dangling from his fingertips. He whispers in her ear once more, a mild blush creeping up her porcelain face. "The poor maid is going to have an attack."

Scowling a bit, she turns to look him in the eyes at the same time taking the locket from his grasp. She then turns away, recomposing herself, she brushes her hands over the soft silken red fabric of her favorite dress. She walks gracefully back across the expansive room to where the two young knight's still wait, posted by the door. Brushing her long raven hair back over her shoulders and tilts her head, defining her regal posture. She then clasps the delicate chain necklace around her slender neck. With barely a glance at the two knights, she turns towards the door, her long dress swaying with her soft steps, and she signals for the three to follow her as she exits to the corridors.

With out so much as a subtle gesture from their commander, the knight's scramble to retrieve the Princess's bags and their own and follow her out the door, hurrying to keep up with her retreating figure. Hiiro then glances back out to the balcony, between the velvety curtains, where the full moon's still shine but the ravens no longer rest. Pulling his long cape back over his shoulders, he too exit's the Princess's quarters and continues on to the courtyard, remaining several meters behind his young officers just as they are several meters behind the Princess herself. His dark and almost haunting eyes refuse to stray from her as they hurry on their way. Only minutes remaining.

Through several shadowed and winding corridors, they continue on in silence, the Martian palace is chillingly silent as the quartet melds with the atmosphere. Their red and black garbs in tune them with the likes of the castle's interior. Darkened corners and passages, wicked shadows cast by the flickering lamp light. The trickery of the wavering glow dances on their faces and across their chests.

Occasionally a beam glinting off the hilt of Hiiro's sword. The cold stone walls and floor bring an icy cool to the passages, only countered by the warm velvety rug running down the center of each hall, in addition to the torchierre lamps lining the walls and spaced every few paces. Though the eerie glow prevails late in the evening hours. The same way the shadows creep when the sun set's and rises, the chill sinks deep into the young knights, the only countenance is the weight the bear. The haunting presence winding around their taught legs and burrowing into their souls. Yet the presence of their commander and the Princess in their prowess and fearlessness, their simple aura of not being intimidated by even the greatest beast, is soothing to these young men. The simple trek to the courtyard evolving before them into a trial that could jeopardize their careers should their fears succumb to the darkness.

Out upon the terrace and into the courtyard, a dusting of snow falls blanketing the beautiful scape in it's bright and rich whiteness. Shielding the land and the palace from the eye, Phobos and Deimos still loom in the distant sky but the wintery weather does prevail. Only a month ago, the land was lush and warm, birds singing and the fields in vibrant colors, but so goes the Martian climate. One day blisteringly hot and the next comes the ice and snow, snow which will continue for the next eight months, ending just before the Princess's birthday and when her rule is set to begin. And that same day a month ago, was the last day all her sisters had come together and the same day Hiiro came to be reassigned. The day he came to inherit a task that any other man would shy at, if not run in fear of. And that task, that would transfer him far from Earth to a more harsh and ever changing climate, was perhaps a most cruel one that could destroy one's livelihood in any politicians mind. To prove to the Martian Princess that she is wrong. And alas, he did embrace it.

They step out on the cold marble terrace, the blistering cold wind stinging their face and eyes. But they continue on unaffected, until Rei comes to a halt at the center of the terrace and the knight's stand close around her. She then looks to the sky where the two full moons loom and her ravens fly in gallant circles. Then drawing on her powers, the raw and burning fires of Mars. A flame of passion and war glowing a fierce red, disturbing the still and dark night, reflecting off of the glistening snow. The red reaches outward, her power surrounding her body, winding it's way around her arms, and twisting around her torso, it then reaches out further and surrounds her knights. As the vibrant red energy entraps them, it warms them, each feeling serenely calm, enveloped in the life force of their planet and they each one by one look to the sky, closing their eyes as the heat intensifies. The radiant blast of light illuminates the sky and shines across the country, reaching to the stars and tracing between the moons. With one last gust of power, their bodies meld with the light and they're sent through the atmosphere, arching past the moon's orbits and on their way to Earth, having spared only seconds before their window would have closed. As they burn away from the planet, they glow like a shooting star and the landscape dims again into darkness, noting their absence. Phobos and Deimos caw once more before disappearing into the night time sky.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Through the still vastness of space and on to the planet of Earth where the capital of the Crystal Alliance resides. The city of Crystal Tokyo. The quiet metropolis and regal palace stands high, reaching to the sky at the heart of the largest city in the inner alliance of planets. The towering pillars of the palace glint like diamonds, visible for miles and the inner most tower touches the clouds, pointing all on lookers to the stars and the symbol of the grand moon kingdom. The Lunar palace, which now stands dormant as an everlasting memorial.

The sun hangs low in the western sky in the warm summer evening, the stars and moon just starting to appear over the amber hues in the Eastern sky. For a mere moment though, the sky is illuminated by a shooting star leaving a trail of glowing red. The vibrant and powerful color washes over the city and dances off windows and the pillars of the Crystal palace reflecting rainbows like an aura creating a halo around the spires. The shooting star disappears behind the palace and the city dims as the sun dips just beyond the horizon.

Deep within the passages of the palace, there is a hall which splits off into eight separate halls, each decorated in their individual color. From left to right: Royal blue, gold, red, green, purple, Navy blue, aqua, and garnet. Each of the eight passages extends deeper into the palace with special rooms and design, customized for each of the planetary sisters. The passages are each specially protected so only the Princess and her escorts can enter without her approval. The emblem of each planet is emblazoned in gold above each entryway and a centre is posted by each.

In a fiery flash of color, the third corridor erupts in a vibrant red, the glow filling every corner of the void and spilling out into the center island and touching each of the neighboring passages. But within the same instant, the blinding light fades and the halls quickly fall in darkness once more, minus the lamp light lining the walls. And several minutes pass in silence until the Martian Princess and her entourage emerge from the corridor. Having left their things in their quarters, Rei directs the young knights to take their post and she then turns to take Hiiro's arm, farther behind schedule then they intended, now only minutes before the banquet is to begin. But as she turns to take his arm, she finds herself bombarded by a rush of silvery-gold.

"REI-CHAN!" The high pitched shriek creates an echo in and out of the halls and resounding off the walls, touching the ears of everyone in the northern area of the palace. The voice so shrill, causing all within hearing distance to cringe at the piercing sound.

Rubbing her tender ears, the Princess looks up, finding Queen Selenity standing before her with tear filled eyes, with a look of happiness, sadness and anger among other emotions mixed on her soft features. Her hands clasped together under her chin as she tries in vain, not to let her lower lip quiver. And just to her left stands King Endymion, looking a little less then pleased with her behavior. And just behind the royal couple, are the four knights who Hiiro relinquished his Earthen command to. "Selenity…" Rei sighs with weary eyes, still massaging her temple.

Stomping her foot in a childish manor, Queen Selenity's eyes begin to glisten with new tears. "Rei-chan, return my knight." And a few silver tears trail down her rosy cheeks. Her words startling Rei, their eyes locking. The men in the room turning looks of shock to their current and future Queens. Endymion begins to interject but is quickly waved off by Selenity.

Pursing her lips for a moment, she narrows her eyes, and then gives a pleasant smile before taking Hiiro by the arm for him to lead her to the banquet. He being the only one to remain stoic and unfazed by the queens tantrum. "And happy birthday to you Selenity, forgive us for our late arrival." She says sweetly, letting the outburst go unnoted. She then looks to Hiiro who has continued to stare straight forward. "Sir Yuy, your men will stand guard here, please escort me to the banquet hall."

With a slight nod of his head, he leads her past the congregation and down the illuminated hall which will take them towards the reception and banquet halls, along with leading to other parts of the royal grounds including the gardens, the throne room, the royal family's living quarters, and numerous other locations. His eyes do not meet those of the king or his former subordinates. His shoulder lightly brushes that of the platinum haired knight, Quatre Rabberba Winner, the newly appointed Captain of the guard of the Crystal palace. Taking her through the entry way, as they pass the lit torchiere's, the flames flair before sinking back again, they then walk out into the courtyard, the warm breeze rustling their clothes and hair, the music emanating from the far end of the garden beckons them.

Back in the foyer that leads to the eight planetary corridors, the queen huffs at the back of her retreating sisters. Attempting to hold her tears, she pushes past Endymion and the knights. She brushes her pigtailed hair back over her bare shoulders and raises the hem of her snow white dress as she storms back down the hall from which she came. Her shoes clip on the marble floors and reverberate off the smooth walls.

The four knights all look back to their king and without a word shared, he nods to them and then exits in a more civil manner, his deep black cape moving with him and his sword is suspended from his hip. The four knight's glance at one another and in silent agreement, exit silently into the gardens, their deep colored armors hiding them within the shadows and the exotic plants.

Oooooooooooooooo

Deep in the maze of the royal garden, trees, flowers, and bushes eight feet high line both sides of the cobblestone path, disguising the trails. Every so often there can be found a small opening where a bench or pond can be found. The path itself is very secluded, some spots over grown with vines crossing the walkway and from the boughs of the tree's above. The stars shine brightly in the sky above and the crickets chirp in tune to the music that can be heard across the garden. Under the shadows of the Sakura tree's, fireflies flutter about, dancing gracefully with the cricket's cadence. Asian lilies and roses grow along the path, filling the majestic garden with a variety of scents. It's truly a place to get lost in, the winding turns, dense hedges, and walls of foliage. One could walk for hours, not crossing the same path again or finding their way out. Only those who have traversed it many times, have come to memorize the way.

Walking together in silence, Hiiro continues to keep his eyes trained forward, all of his senses on alert, as he leads Princess Rei through the arduous undergrowth. He fails to notice every few minutes, when she glances at him, or so he doesn't appear to notice. Notice her soft hand on his muscular arm and the way she leans a bit closer to him each time they step past an over grown vine or under an overhanging tree.

The music slowly grows louder with each turn they take in the path, the scents of food and wine and the sounds of laughter drift out to them, but they continue for several more moments in silence, until Princess Rei grows tired of the somber mood, she takes advantage of their solitude.

"Hiiro", she whispers, only loud enough for his ears to hear.

"Hn." He grunts in response, his eyes not meeting hers.

She eyes him closely, furrowing her brows, "Have you no comment of the Queen's behavior Sir Yuy?" She taunts him, a conversation that has sparked many times between them in the last month.

"You give me too much credit Princess, I am but a knight with no opinion." He drawls in his low monotone voice.

"Though, if I remember correctly knight, the more you drink, the more you are willing to talk. Was it not only a month ago, that you freely commented on my planetary sisters?" She asks him sweetly, a mild hint of teasing in her melodic voice.

Narrowing his eyes, he glances at her from the corner of his eye, a very low growl sounding from deep in his chest. But his voice and demeanor remain cool and concise. "That was a most inappropriate conversation, one that I believe you and the Mercurian Princess drug out of me, much as I opposed it."

"Are you accusing Ami and I of taunting you, dear knight?" She narrows her eyes at him in mock anger.

"No Princess." He says in a low, firm voice. "You were teasing me." His tone comes across in a very matter-of-fact way, still cool, as he still keeps his eyes forward as he watches the path.

Pursing her wine colored lips, her brow furrowed as she thinks deeply. Her mind racing in it's own maze of thoughts, just like the garden they're now wandering through. She turns her eyes away from him, as if hurt by his words, when in the corner of her line of sight, she see' a sharp crook in the path. Noting the way the Sakura hangs over the blanketed walkway, a vague remembrance kindles within her. A memory of this spot in the garden. He may have the maze memorized, but it's these tiny details that are only known by a select few.

Keeping her thoughts to herself, she smiles innocently and leans her head against his shoulder. Timing their steps, she feels him relax slightly as they fall back into a comfortable silence. She listens closely, hearing the soft pounding of his heart, and then he exhales, glancing left at the row of blackbirds perched atop the hedges. Falling under the shadows of the tree, the Pyre light glows meekly from the hall where the banqueters have joined for their celebration. He pulls his arm from her, to pull his cape around her shoulders when she takes her chance, catching him off guard.

Planting her left foot firmly on queue, she shoves her right shoulder into his side, tactfully knocking him off balance and into the bushes. Knowing this part of the path well, the thin hedges part and they tumble through, landing on a soft pad of grass on the waters edge of a small hidden pond. The thin gap in the hedges behind them closes, disguising the spot where they fell through at.

As they fall, he wraps his arms protectively around her. Protecting her as he lands on his back, the bushes snagging his cloak and arms. And with a thud, knocking the wind out of him, she lands on his chest. Dazed for a moment, he tries to catch his breath, his arms draped around her slender waist. She sits up slowly on the grass beside him, as he looks up at the innumerous stars. Blinking his eyes a few times, he also sits up slowly with a slight groan, blades of grass falling from his unruly hair. Glancing around, he takes in the small alcove they now sit in, the pond behind him, the Sakura's and the tall bushes which surround them completely. He looks closely at the bushes where they had come through, only to find it completely hidden again, perfectly camouflaged.

Letting out a soft sigh, he glares at his Princess with a look of annoyance with a hint of amusement. "Princess," he slurs in his low monotone voice. Leaning forward, he brushes some more grass from his pants and shifts his sword to cross behind his back, he then looks back to Rei who is now looking away from him, an almost distant look in her eyes. "Rei, I app-…," he begins to speak but is cut off by her as she launches herself at him, covering his mouth with her own, silencing him.

Startling him for the second time, she suddenly looks back to him, pushing herself forward quickly and kisses him chastely to silence his words. Just in time too, as she senses the realization dawn on him as well when they hear four sets of running footsteps just on the other side of the path. The footsteps stop as the four congregate just on the other side of the hedges. Ending the kiss, she leans back on her heals and they both watch the spot where they know they're standing, remaining silent.

In low, rushed voices, the four speak to one another, a hint of confusion and desperation exists between them. An air of suspicion surrounds their conversation, shrouded in the rapid words they share. Their whispers are hushed, as if fearful of being overheard.

"How did we lose them?", one voice asks, his voice in a more frantic tone.

"Impossible. You led us the wrong way!" A louder voice of anger chastises the first.

"They're probably not too far, if we hurry, we should catch up." A third, soft voice reasons with them.

"Let's split up, we'll cover ground more quickly. Hopefully they won't get to the hall first." The last voices orders in a distinctively authoritative tone.

A brief discussion ensues, deciding on the directions they'll take and then they separate. The sound of their running foot steps can be heard in several directions until the sound is too far away. The alcove is then once again left in silence.

After sitting in silence for several moments, Rei looks to her knight, his Prussian eyes trained on her. With a softened expression, she gently brushes her fingers across his cheek and through his messy chocolate hair. Before she can pull her hand away, he catches it in his own, his fingers entwined with hers. Their eyes locked, unwavering. "The Queen is acting irrationally." She whispers soothingly. "Return to your men Sir Knight. I will find my way."

She then pulls away from him and stands, brushing the grass and wrinkles from her skirt. Without a second glance, she turns away and walks to the spot where they came through at and with a gentle touch, she parts the thick branches. First glancing out, she then exits, allowing the hedges to flex back into place. And with no other thought, she hurries down the path to the hall where her sisters gather, her healed shoes make a clipping sound as she runs.

Several more minutes pass before Hiiro steps back onto the path. He glances left and right in suspicion before heading off in the opposite direction. He moves in complete silence, using the shadows to hide him, quickly making his way back to the Martian corridors. He traverses the path skillfully, not giving away his location, or leaving clues to the places he had been.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Back in the beautiful banquet hall, beautiful and rich music fills the halls. It filters out onto the balconies and into many corridors interconnecting throughout the palaces many rooms and passages. The walls are a vibrant white and gold with white sheer curtains rustling in the open windows. The scents of rosewater and incense floats within the room. The sounds of laughter and joy fill the high ceilings as many people dance and move around on the glistening marble floors. A long table full of food is laid out along the far wall and many small tables with white linens and matching chairs are scattered along the northern area of the massive room. Many servants pass among the guests carrying silver trays full of foods and drinks.

The Planetary Princesses, their escorts, and guests of honor are dispersed around the elegantly decorated room. Some dance to the melodic music, some talk in small groups, and others are seated at the tables eating or out on one of the many terraces. The royal family can also be found mingling with their guests on this joyous occasion. Their Queen's birthday and two days from now will be the ceremony when Princess Rei will formally be anointed as the next to rule. It will still be nine more months until her coronation, but this is where the ceremony will begin. Nine months from now, her successor will also be chosen.

With a breadth of fresh air, the doors leading out to the majestic garden open smoothly. And with much grace, the Martian Princess steps through the grand doors, her long silky red dress swaying with her steps. Her dress is simple, with no accent or design, minus her crest on her lower left skirt. She also wears dangling gold earrings with the same emblem. Her glossy raven hair hangs loosely down her back, nearly reaching to her knees. The contrast of red, black, and gold giving her a mysterious and alluring aura with amethyst eyes that seem to burn into your soul. A very regal and enchanting air she emanates, her hands clutched behind her back and her head held high. She appears to float across the floor, rather then walk, her flowing skirt rippling lightly.

Not minutes after entering the banquet hall, Rei finds herself the center of attention of three of her planetary sisters. The Princesses of Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter take her by her arms and lead her to one of the tables near the balcony. Each of them taking a seat around the small table, sending off a server to fetch them food and drink.

The Princesses are each dressed in their planetary colors, their emblems emblazoned on them. Princess Minako wears the sign of Venus as a belt around her slender waist, while Princess Makoto has the symbol of Jupiter on her chest, and lastly Princess Ami has the sign of Mercury along the slits of her skirt. They each laugh happily, with a starry look in their eyes, as they lean their elbows on the table, cupping their chins in their hands. Each smiles innocently, causing the Princess of Mars to eye them with suspicion. Once their food is placed before them, they lean back more comfortably, their eyes not straying from Rei.

"So…" Princess Makoto tries to remain casual in starting up a conversation. "Anything interesting happen in the last month?"

Arching an eyebrow, Rei takes a sip from her wine glass, feigning no knowledge of what her sister could mean.

But without giving her a chance to answer, Princess Minako slams her hands on the table and leans in close to Rei. "Alright! You have to tell us everything, starting with that kiss." She declares, not leaving an opening for argument, unconcerned by the looks received by some of the guest nobles as they pass their table.

Clearing her throat lightly, Rei begins to speak as her sisters listen intently, leaning in once more. "I believe you may have a fever dear Minako, I know of no such kiss."

"Should we ask Setsuna-san then?" Princess Ami asks, smiling almost smugly, priding herself on having the upper hand.

"I see." Rei says calmly, setting her glass on the table. "Now I'm assuming the person you are referring to is Sir Yuy, whom was recently reassigned to my court, correct?"

Makoto rolls her eyes dramatically. "Just spill it! We know you know that we know you know." She says a little more loudly then necessary, both palms on the table.

Minako and Ami look at her bewildered for a moment, before turning their attention back to Rei. "What she said," they both say in unison.

Rei shifts slightly in her seat, getting more comfortable ash she picks up her glass once more. "So he kissed me." She says nonchalantly, then taking a sip from her glass.

They wait several moments but she doesn't continue, causing them all to grow impatient. "That's it!" Makoto exclaims, startling several people in hearing range. She then leans back in, seeing the way Rei arches her eyebrow, her voice hissing in a whisper. "You can't honestly expect us to believe that you spent a month with having him to yourself, and you didn't do anything?" She rolls her eyes again, a mannerism less then proper for a Princess.

"Are you accusing me of being improper, Mako-chan?" Rei says sweetly, taking yet another sip from her glass.

"You can't not tell us. Please Rei-chan?" Ami pleads quietly, a look of hope reflecting in her eyes.

"Please please Rei?" Minako chimes in with the same look.

With a sigh, Rei gets to her feet. "Fine, if you must know." The other three princesses also scramble to their feet, causing a startled Rei to hold out both hands to slow them. "But not now, meet me later in my quarters. That way no one will be there to hear. My knights will escort you, allowing you entrance. But for now, lets at least pretend to enjoy the party. It IS Selenity's birthday after all."

Her sisters each sigh dreamily, when a new voice cuts through their thoughts. "Rei-chan?" The voice comes across as a low pleading cry.

"Selenity?" Rei responds, with a look of surprise once more. Minako, Makoto, and Ami each smile innocently and wander away to mingle among the guests, leaving the current and future Queens to speak alone.

"Please Rei…" Selenity whispers softly. "Return my knight. I need him to lead our royal guards. The elite guards are a team, they mustn't be broken up."

"And happy birthday to you Selenity-sama." Rei curtsies. "But I'm afraid, Sir Yuy has been reassigned to me, it's out of my control." She holds her hands out, palms up, in a gesture of helplessness.

Scoffing, Selenity rolls her eyes. "Pluto told us she reassigned him and that the only way he could be returned to us is if you expressed displeasure in his services. So don't tell me you have no say." She puts her hands on her hips in emphasis.

Blushing very mildly at the words the Queen has yet to realize the implications of, the Princess of Mars maintains her composure, crossing her arms in front of her. "And Sir Yuy is doing a wonderful job in my court, he has nearly retrained my entire army, not to mention the rest of my staff. In fact, I'm very happy with his….services."

"Rei…" Selenity whimpers in desperation.

"Selenity-sama." Rei chastises her. "You can have any man in the alliance in your royal guards. Why does this one guard matter so much?" Her voice remains calm.

"And you can have any number of soldiers to lead your army." Selenity begins to raise her voice. "Why, instead, must you have the Captain of my guards?" Her tantrum begins to draw a crowd, several of the Planetary sisters and statesmen gather around them. Three thousand years, and their disagreements have yet to simmer.

"Please Selenity." Rei asks kindly once. "Lets not make a scene, not now…." She then steps forward, placing her hands on her Queen and long time fiends shoulders.

With a cry, Selenity knocks her hands away, causing the Martian Princess to stumble back. "No! I want him back, return him. He belongs here, with us." Selenity begins to cry, tears coursing down her pale cheeks.

Clenching her fists, Rei tries to bite her tongue as a flood of emotions boil within her. Tears glisten in the corners of her eyes, as the Martian flames smolder deep with in her violet orbs. "Well…" She draws out her words, trying to keep some control on her emotions. "I guess…your precious royal guards are more important then my happiness."

Shoving past Queen Selenity and through the gathered on lookers, Rei runs out of the banquet hall and back into the garden. Loosing her shoes on the steps and her heart pounding furiously in her chest, she runs as fast as she can. Instinct leading her path through the maze, she runs blind, blinded by the emotions she feels. She passes the bend where the hidden cove can be found, stumbling over some roots criss-crossing the path, the hem of her skirt getting caught and torn. But she continues, nimbly staying on her feet, the darkness enveloping her. And across the garden, a walk that can taker a half of an hour on a good day, she stumbles once more upon exiting the maze, falling to her knees and scraping her legs raw. Her legs are tinged red and her dress more tattered.

Pushing herself back up, she then begins to run again, ignoring the burning in her lungs, her bare feet make a soft padding sound on the marble floors at the corridor leading to the Planetary halls. And continuing on she passes through the grand entry way, paying no heed to the centre's and guards who look at the distraught Princess in surprise. Shock at the look of disgust and anger on her face. A look not common from such a reserved lady of the high court.

She runs through the red laden entrance to the hall of Mars, her raven hair flowing behind her, her pace doesn't slow until she nears the doors of her personal quarters and throwing the beautiful carved door open, she dashes inside and throws herself onto her large, velvety soft bed. Burying her head into her dark red and black covers, she lets out a muffled scream that had until as of yet to vocalize. And curling into her covers, only wishing that someone would come to rescue her.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

In an open courtyard north of the palace, enclosed by a thatch of tree's, Hiiro stands in the open with sword sheathed and arms crossed. His cape billows lightly in the evening breeze as the shadows of night dance around the grassy knolls. The stars and moon glisten brightly in the sky, a view only offered in the pure Earthen world. Every other planet in the Crystal Alliance offering it's own unique rendition of the heavens.

But his eyes are not on the heavens on this warm summer night. Instead he watches his two young charges spar in a mock battle, both hoping to one day achieve a status and title equal to that of their commander. Achieve the prestige that so many of his wards in the past have risen to. And they fight ever harder in desperation for a hint of praise and acceptance. To earn the respect or very least, recognition from their Princess as Yuy has. Many a man would be jealous of his success, but not these two, being in his presence, they admire and idolize him entirely.

Not reacting to the presence behind him, Hiiro remains eerily calm and rigid like a pillar as four people approach him from behind. Their steps in the grass are quiet as they come to a stop, two to each side of him. His eyes remain focused forward as he barely gives a nod to them, greeting them, already knowing who it is and why they've approached him.

"We're not here by choice Hiiro." His former second in command, Quatre says softly, only for their ears to hear.

"Hn." Hiiro grunts in response, not bothering for words as he watches one of the young knights get knocked to the ground but bounce back to his feet again. "King Endymion ordered you here on the Queen's behalf."

"You can't blame her." The knight named Trowa replies, "The Elite guards have not been the same since your reassignment - no offense Quatre."

Quatre shakes his head, taking no offense to his comrades words.

"And you said yourself. I was reassigned. I'm not about to defy the wishes of Princess Rei and ultimately the Guardian." Hiiro unfolds his arms, resting his left hand on his sword which still hangs from his hips, not once does he look to his former comrades.

"You can't lie to us Yuy." The more sevier knight, Chang Wufei drawls. "We know what the Onna said. If the Princess is unhappy with you in her court, for any reason, you would be returned here."

"Wu, will you never accept the fact that these women just might be able to rule the alliance?" The jovial knight, Duo, asks in mock exasperation.

Hiiro narrows his eyes a bit, but otherwise remains expressionless. "And you're not asking my to defy my Princess for selfish reasons." He states authoritatively, his voice coming across in a very low and menacing monotone.

"And you also said so yourself Capitan-" Trowa says in a firm voice, pausing for his words to sink in. "-that you already know why we're here."

"Hn." Hiiro grunts, not bothering with words.

"Will you come peacefully or will we have to use force?" Quatre asks, taking charge of the situation. The clearing then falls into silence.

"Men!" Hiiro calls out, drawing the attention of his two young wards. Both stopping in their spar, coming to attention as best as possible. "Return to our Princess." He allows his words to sink in, as the young men look back and forth between the people gathered on the knoll. "Inform her that I've been arrested for desertion and treason."

The five, all together, turn away and walk back to the castle in silence. No words needing to be exchanged, Hiiro already knows the way to the holding cells. Though he could easily take all four of them, he finds it best just to abide by King Endymion's terms for now. The five walking abreast, they cross the field quickly and enter the palace through a small hidden door which leads deep below the palace grounds. At the door Wufei takes the lead with Trowa just behind him and Hiiro at the middle of the pack. Quatre remains right behind him and Duo brings up the rear, bolting the heavy door behind them.

The rough stairs they walk down and the proceeding corridors are dark and dank. A haunting air filters through out the murky air, a stunning contrast to the palace above. Water can be heard dripping in the distance and cries of many cats echo in the rafters and a closer one hisses as the knights walk in silence. Reaching the end of the long dim passage, Wufei opens a large heavy door and they enter into a barely more pleasant room. The room is slightly more illuminated. Three holding cells line the north wall. An enclosed interrogation room is on the south wall, and on the east wall is a small table and chairs, a sink, and a door leading to another flight of stairs leading up to a small passage in the belly of the palace.

Letting him into the first cell on the right, Hiiro takes a seat on the cold bench, crossing his arms. Quatre steps into the dark cell after him, stripping him of his sword. He then turns and exits, Trowa locking the cell after him. Quatre rests Hiiro's sword against the wall behind them, he and Duo then retrieves a chair and sits in front of the cell. Trowa leans against the pillar separating the first and second cells and Wufei takes a seat at the table across the room.

Hiiro remains motionless, staring at the wall across from him, his eyes burning into cool and unyielding stone. He doesn't once look up to the others, his cape covering his shoulders, he can feel all their eyes on him. And that cold silence remains omniscient in the room, the chill sinking deep into their spirits. The tension holds heavy amongst them for uncounted minutes, and sound would shatter it like glass.

Sitting in the chair backwards, Duo folds his arms on the chair back and rests his chin on his folded arms. His eyes remain fixed on Hiiro and his emotionless, stoic facade. He knits his brow in concentration, trying to pick apart the one he always considered his best friend. Sitting closer to the bars then the rest, he rocks forward, balancing the precariously on two legs. And as if the silence couldn't get any heavier, he lets out a low sharp whistle between his teeth.

"You are one lucky bastard."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Running with all their might, lungs burning, and their hearts nearly bursting out of their chests. The two young knights in training race in a flurry back to the halls of Mars. After hearing their Commanders words, they watched in disbelief as he was lead away by his former comrades, without so much as an argument. Stumbling along the uneven path, they make it across the pastures and into the narrow halls. Their pounding feet on the marble floors, bouncing off the archaic walls, is reminiscent of a pack of wild animals.

Their eyes and throat burn, muscles aching from the desperate exertion as they slide across the floor of the planetary entry way and run head on, straight down the Martian hall. Their feet are softened on the rich black carpeting, the torchiere's flare as they pass by in a blur. Passing several large doors and the open entry way to the study. At the end of the hall, stand the heavy oak double doors leading to the Martian Princess's quarters. Lunging forward, disregarding etiquette, they both collide with the solid wood, the mighty doors heaving inward, the lock springing and they slam open against the walls. The frames shake under the great stress, startling the rooms occupants. The two young men stumble, falling to their knees and gasping for air, they then avert their eyes to the floor.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the edge of her massive bed and dressed in only her long black silk robe, Rei slowly brushes her long ebony hair. Her planetary sisters, Minako, Makoto, and Ami also lounge on her bed, each comfortably dressed. She's caught in a quiet reverie as the others chat idly amongst themselves. They're content in the silence and soothing calm. A distant look is in Rei's eyes, her hands roboticly work the comb through her thick long hair.

When the doors to the Martian quarters are flung open, slamming against the walls, the four Princess's are startled. All jump to their feet and several screams are heard. With looks of surprise, they watch the two young men stumble into the room unannounced and fall to their knees.

Dropping her comb to the bed and flipping her flowing hair over her shoulder, Rei stands quickly, her soft black slippered feet sink into the plush carpeting. "What insolence!" She shouts out in a strong commanding tone. "Explain yourselves." She demands, striking fear into them, knowing well that their commander would never allow them such a breach of etiquette.

"Forgive us Princess." They both say in unison, nearly feeling the flames of anger radiating off of her.

"Commander Yuy sent us." The first knight says between gasps of breath, his lungs tingling.

"He's-" the second begins, gasping as well. "-been arrested, the King has charged him with treason and-" He takes a second gulping breath.

"-and desertion." The first finishes for him, both remain on their knees, eyes down cast.

The other three Princesses gasp sharply in surprise, coming around the corner of the bed to stand by Rei's side. They each in turn spare a glance at her, noting the look of anger and loss in her eyes. They begin to reach for her, comfort her, when without a single words she runs from the room. Leaving the room in an awkward silence. She runs down the long hall, her soft shoes padding lightly on the floor. She holds the top of her robe closed with one hand, her robe weaving around her legs as she runs with all her might to where she knows he's being held. Feeling it deep with in, sensing his presence, allowing her senses to guide her through the many halls and servants corridors and ultimately to the stairwell leading deep below the castle.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

"No. I won't sit back down." Duo yells vehemently, standing not even a foot from the bars, eyes locked with Hiiro's who stands just across from him on the other side of the iron bars. He stands rigid and expressionless with his arms at his side. Quatre just blinks in surprise at Duo's tone as he continues his stare down with their former Captain. "Inquiring minds need to know." His eyes never leave Hiiro's the entire time.

"Sit down Maxwell." Wufei warns once more from where he sits across the room with his feet propped up on the table.

"Come on Hiiro." Duo asks, almost pleadingly. "You gotta tell me how you did it, you can't not tell your best bud!"

Hiiro continues to glare at him, not uttering a word and not even batting an eye. His icy Prussian eyes are like daggers tearing Duo apart where he stands. The intensity so great, that the unfortunate Duo gets chills down his spine, not that he would show that in the presence of his comrades. Trying intensely to hold his stare, he nearly bounds into Trowa's unsuspecting arms when the door on the east wall of the room is thrown open with a reverberating clang. It strikes a cabinet behind it and comes to a shuddering halt with a hollowed thump.

Each of the knights look to the new entrant, only to find the furious Princess of Mars stalking through the door way in less then appropriate dress. Wufei and Quatre each jump to their feet while Duo and Trowa try to come to some form of attention. Each of them bow respectfully as the Princess passes by them with her head held high. She doesn't bother to even spare a glance to the men as she steps up to the cell where Hiiro stands and puts both hands on the cold bars, looking at him with clear and almost sad eyes.

"Hiiro…" She says his name softly, almost inaudible to the others.

He then steps forward to the bars, nearly brushing them, his entire body remaining rigid. Standing close to her, the top of her head barely comes to his shoulders. And he looks down at her, his messy chocolate bangs obscuring his deep Prussian orbs.

"You shouldn't have come Princess." He says gruffly, his voice a monotone. "This place is much inappropriate."

"Your being behind these bars is just as inappropriate." She retorts in anger, a scowl marring her regal features.

"Rei." He says quietly, leaning his own head against the bars. "This will run it's course. The King ordered my arrest, have faith that the guardian will straighten this out." He whispers gently.

"This is ridiculous!" Rei shouts, stepping back, her anger rising. The Martian flames begin to visibly emanate around her body. The twisting heat ruffling her robe and hair. "Treason? Desertion? How can you calmly stand there and not want to fight it ?"

"I want to fight it." Hiiro says in defense. "But sometimes the best way to fight is to let someone with greater influence fight for you." He then straightens his posture once more, arms at his side, his cape draped over his arms. "I will return to you, my Princess."

With a burst of power, the Martian flames surround Rei and the normally dim room is filled with the fiery glow. In the intensity, the knight's each shield their eyes. But in moments, just as the power was produced, it fades and in it's place they each look up to find Eternal Sailor Mars standing before them with arms crossed.

"Then I guess I'll just have to speak with the King and Queen, seeing as how you're in no place to fight." The flames of Mars burn deep in her eyes as she turns from him to leave. "You had better keep your word to me knight. Both promises." She says in a heavy tone, then stalking out of the room, on her way to the throne room. Leaving her presence known, the door slams behind her.

After watching her leave, each of the four knight's relax, as Hiiro has yet to move a muscle. They wince slightly at the slam of the door and Duo slips in front of the cell. Gripping the bars of the cell, he rests his chin on the bar, his forehead touching the bar above. He grins cheekily and makes a kissy face at Hiiro before grinning again.

"Duo…" Hiiro says his name, nearly wanting to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, Hii-chan?" Duo responds happily, not loosing the grin. With no warning, Hiiro's fist comes flying though the bars, connecting with Duo's face. Upon impact, he's sent flying backwards, landing on the hard floor with a thud. The others in the room watch for a moment until he doesn't move to get up.

"Serves him right." Wufei chuckles coldly, dropping back into his chair.

Trowa and Quatre both also take their seats as Hiiro turns and sits once more on the bench, the room falling back into silence.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The throne room of the palace is in high commotion so late in the evening. The walls and floor are a pristine marble white, with flowing blue, pink, and gold curtains decorating the walls. A rich royal blue carpeting runs down the center of the massive room and leading to the two beautifully crafted thrones where King Endymion and Queen Selenity sit. Before them stands the Princess of Mars in her Senshi Fuku and the other Planetary Princesses behind her, minus the senshi of Pluto. So late it is, many of them were pulled from their beds amidst the situation. Many shouts of frustration and anger ringing through the hall.

"I demand you release him!" Rei shouts, her anger burning in her eyes.

"He's been charged and will go to trial." Endymion states with reluctance, having had enough of the bickering. "He's outside your jurisdiction at this time."

"This is ridiculous!" She exclaims, her own patience well worn away. "As long as he wears my crest, he is my jurisdiction. He has committed no crime against Crystal Tokyo. You're being unreasonable." She stomps in emphasis of her words.

"And you're being selfish!" Selenity stands and shouts. "Your reasons for wanting this knight are based only on your wanting to be happy? You don't care a bit about the security of our palace." She states proudly, her harsh words acting as a hit in the face to Rei.

Standing in shock and astonishment, it takes a moment for her words to return to her. "Selfish?" Rei whispers almost inaudibly. "I'm selfish?" She clenches her fists. "Well forgive me…" She says, shaking with rage. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience of ever opening my heart to someone." Her last words come across as a hoarse whispers and then she turns her back on her sisters and leaves the throne room in silence.

"Rei-chan…" The Princess's of both Uranus and Jupiter attempt to reach out to her, but she bats their hands away. She continues on until she's out of the room and on her way back to her quarters, not concerned of the wake she left in the room.

Sitting down slowly, Queen Selenity falls back into her seat with downcast eyes. Allowing Rei's words to sink in. She glances up as Endymion's hand covers hers and she looks out across the other Princesses who are still gathered before them. She slowly opens her mouth to say something to her senshi when a time portal opens in front of the gathered Princesses, the Senshi of Pluto stepping out and the gate then closes behind her.

"Setsuna?" King Endymion greets the time Senshi, surprised by her presence before the court.

And the time senshi bows gracefully, one hand over her heart. "Queen Selenity, King Endymion." She greets them both respectfully. She then stands straight, not leaving an opportunity for anyone in the room to speak. "I believe you have detained Mars's Knight unjustly."

Selenity begins to retort, but with a wave of Setsuna's hand, she silences her Queen and draws everyone's attention to her. The waving her staff across her body, five more portals open before her and a knight stumbles from each. Duo and Trowa to Setsuna's left and Wufei and Quatre to her right. The final portal drops Hiiro just in front of her, the sudden shift causing him to stumble and land sitting down. The portals then disappear quickly and she rests the end of her staff on the floor, holding it with her right hand and her left hand on her hip.

Glancing around dazed, the four Earthen knight's quickly realize they're in the presence of the King and Queen and take a knee, bowing deeply. Hiiro also slowly climbs to his feet, and with a nod of his head, he stands straight and tall. Setsuna then clears her throat and the occupants of the room once again focus on her, Hiiro steps aside, allowing her room to step forward.

"Sir Yuy was reassigned to Mars under my orders. I am dismissing the charges brought against him for he was acting under orders." Setsuna decree's, causing whispers to be exchanged behind her.

Selenity stands again and steps forward, her hands folded gently in front of her. "But he is a Knight of Earth, he is meant to lead our royal guards. What claim does Rei have to him? And what jurisdiction is there to override these charges?" She asks calmly, in need of answers, but still upset by the removal of one of her knights.

"Under the laws of the Crystal Alliance, the supreme rule of Earth has come to a close. Until the crown is passed on Mars' birthday, we are under democratic law." Endymion nods slightly, recalling the laws by memory. "And in accordance with the Alliance laws and Earthen laws, I brought these five here to be trained to be the best. I reserve the right to reassign them." Her tone firm, she locks eyes with both the King and Queen.

"Endymion?" Selenity asks meekly, sitting again on the edge of her seat and looking at her husband in desperation. "Is that true?" Her face a look of pleading, begging him to deny it.

Nodding stiffly, Endymion's eyes remain forward, not quite meeting those of the guardian of time. After a moment of hesitation, he lets out a heavy sigh, finally meeting her gaze. "Alright, and then, what are you proposing to do?" And - what authority are you presenting that my charges should be waved without a trial? You said yourself, this is a democracy."

Waving off his challenge, Setsuna shows no hint of surprise as she quickly formulates her answer, she takes two steps forward to stand right beside Hiiro, who's eyes remain transfixed on his former King and Queen.

Clearing her throat, Setsuna taps her staff on the marble floor. "These five Knights' Earthen training has come to a close. They've learned and mastered skills that only you, King Endymion could have transposed upon them." Endymion nods silently at the compliment. "But they still have more to learn. They know loyalty, friendship, working as a team for a common goal. A trait I hope was inspired in each of you all those centuries ago." She glances to each person in the room individually, receiving confirmation of her words.

"We struggled together." Selenity offers softly. "We fought and died for peace." A look of reminiscing reflects in her crystalline eyes.

"So with the close of your rule, and the rise of Mars, I will reassign these four knights as well." Setsuna's firm voice resonates to everyone's ears. "With lessons of comradeship, they will now be taught the responsibilities of a solitary soldier. Lesson's that will be learned on new worlds, where their loyalties shall be pledged to the rulers of their new homes." Each of the four knights in turn look to the Senshi of time.

"You're going to leave us with no defense? Reassigning all of our Royal Guards?" Endymion interrupts, causing a look of frustration to arise from some of the rooms occupants.

"Not defenseless." She responds in haste. "You have an elite army trained by five of the best knights in the Alliance. Plus there are eight other planets in this system. You are hardly weakened." Then looking away from Endymion and Selenity, Setsuna turns and first steps before Quatre. "A strong leader with much compassion. But your weakness is your gentleness. You're now assigned to Jupiter and Princess Makoto."

"Thank you Princess Setsuna." Quatre bows properly, as the Guardian smiles and steps away to stop in front of Wufei.

"Chang Wufei." He nods in recognition as Setsuna addresses him. "You are a strong and sharp tongued knight. But what you have yet to learn is compassion and civility towards your fellow man. You'll travel with Princess Minako, to Venus." He scowls at her words and glares daggers at Duo when he bursts into a fit of laughter.

He then nods once more, not uttering a word. He glances behind himself, having sworn he had heard a shout of joy from one of the Princesses.

Setsuna passes Hiiro and steps in front of Trowa, ignoring Duo's vain attempt to control his amusement. "Trowa." He nods and she continues on. "Silence is a noble art, one you have well mastered. But self expression is also a powerful tool. You will accompany Princess Michiru back to Neptune."

Barely nodding his head, Trowa thanks her modestly, resigning to his new position. And the guardian then moves on to the last of their team.

"Duo." The guardian looks down at him in a scrutinizing gaze. A haunting look that works to satiate his fit as he comes to attention. "Unlike some of your comrades, you have mastered self expression. Though I wonder if that's all you've done. You will be returning to Uranus with Haruka. Lets hope she can instill some common sense and reserve into you." Her voice comes across as commanding.

And with an eep of sudden fear, Duo glances over his shoulder to the Senshi of Uranus who grins at him, cracking her knuckles. And he looks forward once more with a look of ultimate horror.

Setsuna smiles mysteriously as she turns from the deflated knight and moves to stand back at the middle of the group. Several whispers are shared once more from the gathered Princesses as the Guardian comes to a halt beside Hiiro and once again glances up to the Royal family. "We shall hold the ceremony tomorrow to announce Rei as the new Queen and Mars as the ruling planet. This will become effective in 9 months when we gather again in the capital city of Mars. And then out planetary sisters and knights will depart. The knights will spend their tenure of Mars on their assigned planets before permanently being reassigned to the Princess they are ultimately meant to serve. Now if you shall excuse me, I'll return to my post." She bows once more and turns to open the time gates.

"Setsuna!" Endymion shouts her name, jumping to his feet at the same time. Causing the Senshi of Time to look his way once more with an all knowing look. "You didn't answer our second question. Explain why this is beyond my jurisdiction."

"Ah." Setsuna says resolutely, pursing her lips for a moment. "Because you can not imprison the future King of Mars and father of the heir to the Martian throne." She says, her voice and aura resonating her millennia's of wisdom. She then turns away and in the same motion opens the time gates. Disappearing before anyone can speak.

"King…of Mars?" Selenity mouths the words, the meaning slowly sinking in for her. She then glances up to Endymion.

"Hiiro." Endymion speaks the knights name, attempting to call his attention.

Features still rigid and emotionless, with a wave of his cape, Hiiro turns his back on his former rulers and heads towards the doors of the throne room. Ignoring the many looks of surprise and joy from the others in the room. His eyes darkened and shadowed by his bangs, he stalks from the room, the massive doors slamming closed behind him. His stoic frame quickly disappears into the shadows of the palace as the late night has settled in on Tokyo.

In complete silence, those in the throne room disperse to their quarters. The Princesses depart to bed and the knights to pack their things. A somber mood falling over the Crystal Palace like a thick blanket. The mood being felt through out the kingdom as the cloudy skies mar the sight of the normally luminous moon. A ravens caw can be heard faintly in the distance as the lights dim and a hush sinks deep into the castle.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

As morning comes again, the vibrant sun illuminates the sky, warming the late morning air. The sound of song birds happily drifts through the tree branches as the exotic scents of jasmine and lilies spice the city and palace. The suns warming rays reach through many windows and glistening in the Crystal spires of the palace.

Deep in the private halls of the Planetary sisters. The halls are quiet and inviting, calling like sirens to those with no right to pass. And deep in the Martian quarters, Princess Rei curls into her covers, into the warmth that surrounds her, only desiring to hide from the intrusive sunlight. A strong and protective arm encircles her waist and she leans further into him as he buries his head against her neck, inhaling the misty scent of her shampoo. And he groans lightly, causing her to giggle as he pulls her tighter to him, his own attempt to hide.

She then rolls onto her back, loosing herself in his mess of chocolaty brown hair. He places a kiss along her collar bone and exhales a heavy breath. His musky odor embracing all her senses. With her free hand, she brushes his messy bangs from his eyes, only to find his piercing Prussian blues staring back at her. She traces her gentle fingers down his jaw line and down his neck, allowing his hair to fall back over his eyes.

"You're going to be late." He mumbles gruffly, nuzzling back into her neck, hiding his face in her hair.

"They won't start with out me." She whispers in his ear, turning towards him, she slowly snakes her arms around his neck, pulling him deeper into her, allowing him to nuzzle close to her. "Thank you for returning to me." She says warmly, causing him to prop himself up on his elbow, looking down into her eyes with a permanently serious face.

"I will never break my word to you, my Princess." He says in a sedated monotone.

"But you have yet to prove me wrong." She quirks an eyebrow, only teasing him.

"Hn." He grunts in response, narrowing his eyes at her. He then looks out through the open window, the sheer curtains rustling in the breeze. "Pluto spoiled your surprise for everyone last night." He then looks back to her, finding her wide-eyed with a look of complete confusion.

"Surprise?" She blinks her large amethyst eyes. "What surprise?" She asks, his words not making sense to her.

He opens his mouth to begin to explain when he too becomes puzzled, unable to recall what he was saying. "I…don't know." Sitting fully up, he brushes his hands through his hair, completely confused. "I can't remember what I was about to say…" He searches through his memory but in the end comes up short.

"Sounds like Setsuna's doing." Rei sighs, curling up to him again, allowing her eyes to flutter closed.

Sighing in defeat, Hiiro lays back down, pulling her back into his arms, lightly kissing the top of her head. They fall back into slumber, unconcerned by the ceremony that's soon to begin. Embracing the solitude of the only place in time where even the guardian of time can't touch.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Nine months later, the sun shines intensely over the Martian Capital as the warming rays chase away the last glimpses of the winter chill. A crowd of nobles, countrymen, and ladies of the Martian court are gathered on the lawn of the royal courtyard. The courtyard is overlooked by a grand terrace, decorated eloquently in the Planetary colors. The same courtyard, that not even a year ago, the Planetary sisters had gathered and the Royal Guards of Crystal Tokyo trained.

The festivities of the occasion are graced by two ravens soaring through the air, sharing their name with the moons. The gathered people applaud the serene birds with wings of black as they open the way for the Martian Dynasty. And upon the grand terrace, the Princesses and their escorts have joined together for the ceremony along with the King and Queen of Tokyo. On this day as Princess Rei celebrates her birthday, she also becomes Queen of the Crystal Alliance.

Each of the Princesses are dressed in matching flowing gowns in their Planets colors, their star signs glowing intensely on their foreheads. Princess Ami in royal blue, as the ice Queen, she stands alone proudly. Next to her, Princess Minako in her golden dress and behind her stands Chang Wufei in his golden armor with white trousers and a katana strapped to his hip, they both stand proudly. Beside them stands King Endymion and Queen Selenity in their royal clothes, his Earthen armor and her flowing white dress. The next is Princess Makoto in her vibrant green gown with Quatre Winner at her side in hunter green armor and chocolate slacks, he too has a sword holstered at his side. Then stands the silent messiah, Princess Hotaru in her deep purple and black gown. Close to her left is Princess Haruka, less then comfortable in her navy dress that she must endure once every dynasty, and her knight, Duo Maxwell stands well behind her in his Navy and tan armor. Close beside Haruka is Princess Michiru in her aqua dress and Trowa Barton in his aqua and teal armor.

To the far left of the terrace, a time gate opens as a breeze brushes the awaiting court as Princess Setsuna steps out, allowing the gate to close. Having discarded her fuku for the day, instead she stands regally in her garnet and black gown. They each nod to one another in greeting and then a trumpeter sounds, announcing the arrival of their new Queen, and they each turn to the rich red draperies covering the Palace entry.

A hush over takes the crowd as the trumpet sounds again as the draperies part and Rei and Hiiro step out. Crossing the pristine white terrace in rhythmic and dignified strides, they move together at a unified pace. They cross between their friends and comrades and come to a halt at the edge of the terrace, Rei in her elegant red gown with flowing tail and Hiiro beside her in his mahogany and black armor and sword slung from his hip. Rei wears a shimmering gold crown on her head and in her arms she cradles a newborn baby. Wrapped in a red blanket, the baby coos, it's mess of raven hair stands out in contrast to it's deep Prussian eyes. Rei looks at the baby lovingly and then out over her people as Selenity approaches to her right and Setsuna on Hiiro's left.

"People of Mars and the Crystal Alliance." Rei speaks out in a melodic voice. "I welcome you on his day, along with my Planetary Sisters." She bows her head as the nobles cheer.

"For 15 years we have lived in peace and prosperity" Setsuna begins, her mysterious voice echoes in the hearts of everyone present. "After many years of work and turmoil your guardian deities bought an end to the wars that plagued us and established Crystal Tokyo and the Crystal Alliance of Planets." the nobles all watch in silence, entranced by the lady of time. "Nine planets standing strong together bringing the peace we all craved to be. The birth of a world both innocent and wise."

"And so." Selenity continues, "We as sisters swore that by sharing the responsibilities of protecting you, our people, we would pass the crown every 15 years on the birthday of the next Queen in line. So I present to you on this day, the beginning of the Martian Dynasty, Queen Rei of Mars and King Hiiro."

The nobles cheer and the Princesses applaud, several shedding tears at this new achievement of their dreams. Smiling proudly at Hiiro, Rei then looks to the courtyard once more. "Today I bring two gifts to our alliance." Rei states, silencing everyone. "I mark today the beginning of our new dynasty as we present to you, the Crown Princess of Mars, our daughter, Mirai. She is the future of our kingdom and heir to the throne." Holding her infant daughter high, more cheers are heard as Mirai giggles and Rei can't help but smile. She then lowers her, handing her gently into Hiiro's arms. "And as my second gift." Rei says, looking back to her court. "I present the next in line to rule the alliance." The four then side step, allowing room for the crowned Princess of the Crystal Alliance to approach. "Princess Ami of Mercury."

Ami steps between them, bowing deeply to the court as Rei removes the locket and chain from around her neck and places it around Ami's slender neck instead, much like the ceremony Selenity had performed all those years ago.

In great happiness, Ami embraces all four standing with her and then taking Mirai in her arms. She waves to the court and holds the infant for the world to see. And then one by one, each of the sisters turn from the on lookers and retreat inside the castle to where their private banquet is to be held. Ami is second to last to leave as she cradles the infant in her arms, leaving only Rei and Hiiro on the terrace.

Both bow to their people, Rei taking his offered arm and then they depart too, to the entry way they had come from, following a few dozen paces behind the rest of their court.

"I think you were right." Hiiro whispers in her ear as they walk together.

"Oh?" Rei says in interest. "So you can't prove me wrong?"

"No." He says calmly. "men are animals, King Endymion and myself have both proven that."

"So you're admitting that men are pigs?" She continues teasingly, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"We're more like dogs." Stopping in his tracks in the archway of the palace entrance, he pulls her around to him to look her in the eyes. "When you walk through that door each day we crave to be at your side and no where else. Looking up to you, expecting at any moment for you to walk on water. When you scold us, we may run with our tails between our legs, but we will be back at your side the very next day, devoted to you."

"Hiiro." She says softly, her eyes glistening just barely, Her voice comes across as a faint whisper. "You've already proved me wrong."

In a rare moment, he smiles slightly for her before leaning in and kissing her gently, encircling his arms around her in a loving embrace.

FIN

(With a huge sigh, Tunks falls to the ground.)

27 typed pages…..but it was worth it! I so hope you enjoyed my little fairy tale ending.

Now just to verify, the place I reassigned the pilots is not who they will necessarily end up with. At this point I am considering this story a success and finished but I'll share a little secret with you. Chibi Mars has been bugging me to write one last chapter to cover what happens with some of the knights afterwards. But I'm not sure if I'm ready for that monumental task.

But please let me know what you think, I know a lot of this story is kind of rough around the edges but I don't have an official beta and my muses are no help.

Please read and respond and let me know if you guys really want one more chapter as well.

Peace and cheeze fries!

Tchus

Tunks


	4. Change My Mind

All chapters to date have been edited. This story while standing alone, does follow a little more then a year after "Return to Me."

This goes out to Minako-chan as well as Hiiro and Rei of course, more then a year into the rule of Mars. This is of course Minako's story.

There's no need to disclaim for I claim nothing though it took nearly two years to complete. -

**Change My Mind**

**88888888888888**

Running feet, shattering glass, shouts of fury, curses and inane laughter echo throughout the gilded halls of the exotic palace upon the Venusian world. A glowing, yellowed hue encompasses the naturally warm and humid planet as the suns rays filter through the thick and sulphuric clouds and glisten on the glass-like stone walls of the castle, standing gloriously above the rolling hills and capital city. Made of a stone which glows an unusual mix of purple, blue, green and gold, much like the inner shell of the abalone, it's truly the tribute of the legendary Aphrodite while the Princess is the pearl.

"Princess!"

Cursing his mounting annoyance, Wufei stomps through the illustrious corridors of the palace in pursuit of the increasingly aggravating Princess of Venus. Over a year into the Martian rule and nearly two since his assignment upon this world, the angry knight's unbridled rage continues to boil over at the antics of the woman he's sworn to serve and protect. Balling his fists as his bronzey-gold armor slaps loosely on his back and his jaw set firm, he rounds yet another corner and storms into the grand hall where he finds Princess Minako standing proudly in the center of the room, her bare feet sinking in the plush royal blue carpet running throughout the room and clashing with the goldish-orange pillars and walls and gold draperies.

Grinning regally, Minako clutches Wufei's beloved Katana in her hands, amused by her fuming Knight as he glares at her much like what has become common interaction between them. Swishing her hips flirtatiously, her short orange skirt twirls around her thighs as she gives him a teasing wink, brushing the chain of linked golden hearts resting lazily around her trim waist. "What's the matter, my Knight?" She purrs innocently, emphasizing her bare arms by stretching them above her head, allowing the afore-mentioned sword to rest idly against her long legs. "Are you not enjoying yourself in my home?"

Scoffing at her brazen display, Wufei tosses his aggravating chest plate to the ground before crossing his arms. "Your impudence, woman, is staggering."

Feigning hurt, Minako clasps her hands over her heart but not letting her reflective blue eyes stray from his. "Your words do sting, my dear knight," she murmurs, whisking a pretend tear away with a flick of her fingers. "After all this time together, why can't you be more chivalrous and unyielding like Sir Yuy?" She taunts, having found long ago, exactly which buttons to push before kicking his sword back across the carpet and marble floor.

"Yuy yields only to his Queen and daughter," he grunts distastefully, leaning down to retrieve his precious sword. "Why can't you behave less brazen, more like a Princess should? You don't see the other Princess flaunting themselves so unbridled." Standing and cinching his sword at his waist, Wufei glances up, only to find his Princess's nose mere inches from his own.

Half lidded eyes dilated and her peach lips formed in to a pout, she whispers to him huskily, "I want you to be all of the Knight I know you can be." The warmth escaping from her parted lips dances on his chin, her eyes not lingering from his onyx orbs.

"I can be such without such audacity, insolence." He grunts, his voice vibrating more hoarsely then intended. Pushing any unwanted thoughts regarding the seductress before him to the back of his mind, Wufei clenches his jaw tighter, grasping the hilt of his sword. "And without your prompting. Every member of your ranks, has already been retrained twice to the whole of the alliances expectations."

"But that's exactly it," Minako whispers in a low, hushed tone, bringing her lips within millimeters of his. "I want your expectations, not the alliance's. All I need, is to change your mind." Not once truly touching him, she bounds back, drawing her gleaming broad sword from thin air and brandishing it at her side. The gems encroaching the hilt and up the length of the blade glow under their own light as she weaves it invitingly, hoping for a dual.

"I have no time for this nonsense," Wufei grunts, retrieving his discarded armor and pulling it over his head, securing it tightly with the white sash around his waist. "The Princesses will be arriving within the hour and someone needs to prepare to receive them." Anger resurfacing, the disgruntled knight turns to leave towards the wide entry terrace.

Grinning mischievously, Minako rests her sword against her shoulder, watching her Knight's retreating form. "I'll change your mind!" She calls happily as he nears the grand entry way.

The words reaching his ears before he passes through the door, he doesn't miss a step or look back to shout his own reply, "No you won't." He then disappears through the weaving gold and blue drapes.

An idea gleaming in her eyes, she continues to boast the grin curling her lips, before taking her own leave to her personal quarters to change for the festivities. "Wanna bet?" The musical sound of her laugh dances along the lavish arched ceilings upon her exit.

8888888888888888

Standing at the edge of the large stone patio where many a grand gala has been held, Wufei stares at the thick yellow skies above as the clouds part minutely to allow seven colorful specks of light to sparkle through. With an annoyed grunt, he crosses his arms, standing strong against the powerful summer wind. The absence of his Princess more then evident, as one by one the shooting stars near him, scheduled to land in five minute successions.

Storms of thunder and wind envelope the countryside late in the evening of every day, requiring all guests to time their arrival with much care, just as when leaving Mars in early winter. A peculiar climate, more hospitable then one would think, but stranger still then any other planet in the alliance, aside from perhaps Jupiter's hurricane which forces it's people to live on the many moons instead. The timing being though, just past high noon and before the hour, they sneak through the parting clouds, just before the days most dramatic lightning shows will begin.

Watching the first streak of light fall to the ground, a radiant purple, illuminates the courtyard for the briefest of moments in the warming glow. The Princess of Saturn, as well as her escorts, stand in place of the fading color as she curtsies to Wufei in greeting and he too nods in return. No word is exchange though, as they both wait patiently many more minutes as the garnet, navy, teal, and light blue as well arrive in the same fashion and silent welcome.

"Two more," he mumbles to no one but himself, as the green and then red with gold crest over the horizon, each crashing to the stage before him with a dramatic display beyond necessity.

With a roll of his eyes, Wufei greets three of his former comrades as they each step off to the side to watch in amusement as the Princesses swarm the Queen and King of Mars, their year-old daughter cradled in the strong arms of her father. Feeling the impending headache from a two week retreat for the Planetary Princesses, he directs the Guards and escorts where to go, all while glaring at the somehow happy but equally stone-faced Hiiro Yuy.

A clap of thunder rolls through the skies after several minutes of chatting, drawing a blanket of silence over the group, the Princesses and Planetary Knights each look to the Captain of the Venusian Guard expectantly for his direction. With a slight nod, he then turns on his heel and paces back across the marble walkway, leading from the patio to the open palace doors, expecting the entourage to follow him back to the inner sanctum.

"Princess Minako is serving tea in the Coral Hall," Wufei informs soundly, navigating the maze like halls to the north wing of the palace. "You will have time to rest, dinner won't be served until late this evening."

8888888888888888

"Welcome!"

In a cozy room of amber, light pours through the peach colored stained glass windows lining the long high walls along one side of the alcove. A large round table stands in the middle of the ocean of blue carpet at the center of the room, adorned with pristine white and orange linens with coral china placed before each ornate chair. Grinning happily, Minako stands beside one of the chairs, one hand resting on the chair back and the other stretched above her head as she waves to her fellow Princesses and the Knights as they file in, their eyes falling on her in pairs.

"Minako-chan..." The Princess of Mercury stutters her name in surprise, hardly noticing as Wufei is the last to enter, the double doors clicking closed behind them.

"Come. Join me for tea everyone," Minako cheers cheekily, crossing her arms behind her back as her long blond hair drapes down her sides.

Confused by the unmoving group, Wufei pushes between the gawking onlookers to allow his eyes to fall on his Princess whom he's sworn to protect. "Princess!" He shouts in startlement, ripping a cloak from the shoulders of one of his comrades as he rushes forward to cover her naked form. The vein on his temple throbbing painfully, much like a lightning bolt, as he drapes the cloak over her shoulders and arms. "Are you out of your mind, woman?" He mutters, his annoyance growing.

"That's no way to speak to a Princess," Michiru scolds from across the room, crossing her arms, nudging Haruka with her elbow in the same motion.

"Don't be ridiculous," Minako scoffs, giggling just the same, as she brushes her fussy Knight away, tossing the offending cloak over her shoulder. "The Goddess Aphrodite believed in true beauty, inside and out. Clothes are too overbearing." Brushing her hair back off her shoulders, Minako fails to notice the blush on two of the other Knights faces as she glares back at Wufei. "Venusian's believe that nudity is only natural. I would hope you'd want to live the way of our citizens."

Snorting in defiance, Wufei swats Minako's hands away as she attempts to unclasp his armor in attempting to help him join her fun before snatching up the discarded cloak. Giving one final hard glare and not uttering a word, the Chinese man turns and storms out of room. The side door he disappeared through slamming closed behind him, not without his Katana rapping against the jam in the process, and leaving the room in stark quiet for a moment or two, only to be broken by the rustling of clothe.

"I guess it's time we join the Party," Haruka announces with just a bit of humor in her voice, drawing everyone's attention to Michiru and herself, as they rip their silk gowns over their heads and toss them to the floor. The feeling of their exposure making little difference, they barely notice a strained squeak followed by a hallow thump from the back of the mob.

Flushed from the nude image of the Venusian Princess they'd stumbled upon, the situation for Duo grows more dire as he watches the Princess he's sworn to serve, strip to less then her skivvies. Red as a tomato and struggling to breath, the last straw comes as his Princess's aqua haired love too, discards her dress, and his eyes roll back in his head. The strangled squeak of a gasp escapes his throat before his rigged body hits the floor, gaining the attention of most in the room.

"Duo!" Quatre shout's kneeling at his unconscious friend's side, trying not look up or stare as he checks Duo's pulse, catching a glimpse of his own Princess's actions from the corner of his eye.

"Sounds like fun."

"Indeed."

Minako's grin broadens as she watches both Makoto and Ami discard their garbs in a fashion much like the others before bounding over to the table to grab seats with the outers in tow. The four begin chattering amongst themselves, pouring cups of tea as Minako glances back to the others, in time to watch Hotaru join the others as well, brushing past the Knight known as Trowa as he leans down to help Quatre lift Duo up by his arms.

"Come on Setsuna-mama," Hotaru chides, laying her purple gown over the back of a chair before plopping down in her seat and grabbing the plate of desserts just calling her name. Grinning, she digs into a large piece of chocolate cake, watching as Duo is drug limply from the room.

Everyone nodding in agreement from the table, Setsuna shakes her head solemnly, drawing her garnet rod from behind her and motioning her hands to open a portal back to the gates of time. "I'm sorry firefly," she murmurs in a calm, motherly tone which she reserves for all of her planetary sisters. "I have much to do but I'll be certain to return for dinner this evening." With a flick of her wrist, the swirling purple and green door opens as she steps towards it to return to the gates.

"No fair," Minako pouts, dropping into her own chair and crossing her legs and leaning one elbow on the table. "You never have time for fun with us Sets." Whisking away an invisible tear with the back of her hand, she musters up the best puppy-dog eyes the universe has ever seen.

Looking over her shoulder and offering a mysterious smile, she looks to each of her younger 'sisters' before training her gaze back on Venus. "No worries Minako-chan, I'll make sure to provide you plenty of time for fun later," She purrs convincingly, before turning back to her portal and secretly giving Rei a wink before disappearing into the mist.

Sighing softly to herself as the portal disappears, Rei pulls her dress over her head, a gentle smile gracing porcelain features as she folds the fine silk before handing it off to a maid. Acting as if a naked tea party were a normal event, the Martian Queen then takes her daughter from Hiiro's arms as the little girl tugs in vain at her own chiffon sleeves. "Will you join us, My Knight?" She murmurs coyly, moving to the empty seat beside Minako, pausing long enough for him to push in her chair for her.

"I'm jealous," Makoto whines playfully from across the table. "Even after a child and the stress of leading the alliance, Rei-chan still has the perfect figure."

Clearing her throat modestly, Michiru lays her napkin across her lap, "Sir Hiiro, I'm sure, is helping keep her in fine fit form." Taking a dainty sip of her tea, her eyes don't leave the King who's hands rest still on the back of Rei's chair as well as Rei who concentrates on bouncing her daughter on her knee to avoid showing the blush tinting the apple of her cheeks.

"Yes, please join us Sir Hiiro," Ami invites politely, hoping to break the focus which had so graciously befallen Rei.

Each of the Princesses look to Hiiro anxiously as they watch him step back from Rei's chair and drop his hands from the chair, bowing modestly. "As inviting as the company of eight lovely women such as yourselves is," he mumbles in his husky, intoxicating baritone while straightening his back once more. "I'm a Knight before a King so there are things which I must see too, now that we have arrived. I'll be sure to join you though, once my tasks are complete."

With one more polite nod, the stoic Knight turned King silently takes his leave in the same direction his comrades had left as well. The same hush holds the room in suspense until the door clicks softly shut, signaling for a wave of chatter like no other to consume the cozy hall, friendly laughter dancing through the vaulted rafters.

8888888888888888

"You're weak."

A deep, mocking chuckle breaks the darkness encompassing the throne room as Wufei stands solitary in the lone halo of light pouring through stained glass windows dotting the cathedral-esque ceiling. His gold armor against the white tunic and trousers he wears, glows with an ethereal quality as his muscular arms are crossed over his chest and sword hangs off his hip. The glow in contrast, reflects against his well tanned skin and onyx hair and eyes, granting him a haunting form, not hindered by the ever present scowl marring his severe face.

"No," comes the humored reply as Hiiro steps up to the edge of the light, his mahogany armor over black absorbing the darkness while Wufei's reflects the light. "I'm strong." A look of challenge dances in his narrowed prussian eyes.

Patience snapping under the pressure of the Venusian guard, Wufei draws his katana and lunges forward to attack his former Captain, silently demanding for a fight. Posture rigid and desire for this battle burning in his eyes, he swings his blade down with all his strength, inches from it smashing down on Hiiro's shoulder when the chocolate haired King parries with his own blade, a sword note-worthy of Excalibur. A grunt of disgust escapes his lips as they strike against each other with all their strength, sparks flying from the marrying of their blades.

The moment of their blades touching, every light in the throne room surges on to blanket the room in a soft white light. The matching steels sparks showering around them as their audiences watches in minute interest from the dais, prepared to jump in when needed, but relaxed none the less. Resting on the throne itself, Duo reclines back with his arms crossed behind his head and legs stretched out in front of him, feet crossed at the ankles. His armor of navy with tan contrasts with the hunter and chocolate garb of Quatre who sits on the right arms of the throne, his left foot propped on the seat between Duo and the chair. Armor of aqua over dark teal, Trowa stands to Duo's left with his arm resting on the throne back, watching, calculating the fight unfolding before them.

"The fight is mismatched. The Katana is for graceful, fluid motion to slice through the air.. The long sword is for solid, hard hits intended to smash and impale."

The two blades grinding against one another, Hiiro and Wufei grit their teeth, willing to over power one another, before pushing back to square off again. To ward off their agitation, they begin circling as if in a battle ring, sizing one another up before diving in again. Long right sweeps, upper thrusts, jabs, and vertical dives, they match each other strike for strike as the ring of steel on steel echoes throughout the room. The power and speed of their movements which can inspire awe in many a knight, strains their well toned muscles, before locking them in another match of force once again.

"You can't win," Hiiro taunts, pushing Wufei back with his blade and deflecting another swipe to his left before sweeping the heavier blade towards the other mans neck which he barely evades.

Ducking and rolling to his own right, Wufei swings around to bring his trusty blade down on Hiiro's shoulder only to have it deflected away once more. "Speed over power, you said so yourself." Pace increasing once more, he swings several more swipes for his arms and legs.

Parrying both strikes and delivering more of his own, Hiiro delivers a bone crushing shot with ease to bounce the katana to Wufei's right before they both meet in the middle, sweeping across their bodies. "Speed doesn't matter when I can match your every hit and still beat you on power."

Stepping back and then lunging forward once more, Hiiro aims a mighty strike across Wufei's chest which the Chinese knight moves to block. Anticipating his block, Hiiro drops his shoulder at the last moment, striking the Katana blade low and close to the hilt, pouring every ounce of strength in his body into it to parry and glance the thinner sword away, the vibration alone sending it flying from Wufei's hand and causing him to drop to a knee.

Both breathing heavily, Hiiro straightens his back and lifts his sword to bring the tip of the blade to Wufei's neck, their eyes never once losing contact. "You still have a lot to learn," With a grunt, Hiiro sheaths his sword before walking past Wufei towards the door, bumping shoulders with him on his way. His footfalls silent, he reaches the ornate wood door and drops his hand on the finely crafted panel, before glancing back over his shoulder. "Maybe the tea will still be warm," he murmurs smugly before disappearing in the silence once again.

8888888888888888

"A toast!" Minako cheers in delight, raising her tea cup above her head, nearly bouncing in her seat.

A rewarding round of laughter courtesy of her Planetary sisters graces her ears in return as they each raise their own glasses in anticipation of their love goddess's words. Hotaru especially joins in the excitement as she moves to kneel in her chair and raising her glass high above everyone else's, not minding the occasional warm splash which trickles down her arm.

"And what is it we're toasting to?" Michiru asks, not able to help a second laugh at their hosts resounding excitement which radiates in waves from her physique.

Biting her lip for but a moment in thought, Minako's grin widens at the perfect thing to cheer for. "To the Goddess of Love, of course," she purrs coyly before throwing back a not so proper gulp of her very warm tea.

Giggles erupting again, the planetary sisters join in the drink to the deity who holds them all so enraptured. All that is except for one, whom still holds her glass before her, a devilish smirk gracing her own cheeks and not going unnoticed among the court.

"I have a better toast," Makoto drawls, her smirk expanding to invade her emerald eyes, invoking her sisters to to raise the glasses once more. "To Minako-chan, in hopes she'll finally woo that Knight of hers, even if we have to tie him to the bedposts ourselves."

"Mako-chan!" Ami exclaims, flushing at their resident Jovian's insinuation, more so then even Minako who sips daintily from her cup, in hopes to disguise the pink invading her cheeks.

Chuckling deeply at the inner court's plight, Haruka drops her cup back to the table with a bang before leaning over to wrap her arm around her celestial neighbor and resting her head against her shoulder. "Maybe you should tie me to the bedpost Michi, before Mina-chan gets any ideas," she whimpers softly, rubbing her cheek against Michiru's arm, only to receive a napkin thrown in her face from across the table.

Smiling down at the raven haired girl now cradled in hers, Rei chances a glance from the corner of her eye, to see Haruka pouting in response to her assault. Placing a kiss on the happy child's brow, before lifting her head to meet everyone's eyes. "I think Sir Wufei is in need of more aggressive persuasion," she murmurs knowingly, before raising her glass to her lips.

With an indignant huff, Minako crosses her arms over her chest, unprepared for her sisters' questioning her prowess. "Don't you think I've used every technique her Highness Aphrodite so graciously gifted me?" She questions proudly, running a hand through her long golden hair in emphasis.

"That man has proved in the past to be quite thick, maybe you need to be direct. To the point," Michiru offers while taking a small bite of the pastry on her plate, after pushing Haruka off her shoulder.

Dabbing her mouth with her own napkin, Ami leans back in her chair, lost in her own thoughts of sorts. "Aphrodite was a specialist in the love of others, hers though if I'm remembering correctly, not so much," she murmurs distantly, paying no heed to the pout implanting itself in place of Minako's normally cheerful smile.

"You guys are supposed to help me," Minako's pout deepens, feeling her friends are turning against her in her plight.

The sound of the door to the room opening and closing again softly passed unnoticed several minutes prior until the empty seat beside Rei is pulled out from under the table. "Forgive my tardiness ladies," Hiiro drawls in his own rich monotone, barely seated in his chair when he finds the small arms of his Princess reaching out to him happily. A small smirk curving his lips, he doesn't hesitate to pull his daughter into his lap, earning coos and smiles from the women in his company.

"Hiiro-kun," Minako whimpers, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table and clasping her hands beneath her chin, ignoring the off look she receives from the strict man. "Help me."

Staring back between the Martian Princess's arms as she buries her tiny hands in his messy chocolate, Hiiro's calculating eyes judge his audience soundly. Several moments passing before finally weighing his answer. "If you hit him hard enough..."

8888888888888888

Music fills the hall with a gentle and upbeat tempo, bringing life to the deepest corridors of the Venusian palace. Guests mingling and dancing, the Princesses are dressed in their finest royal gowns of their own colors while the planetary Knights are dressed in their best armor, shined and polished to a leathery metallic glow. The sun having set hours ago and dinner nearly another hour away, the cheer and festivities bide the court into the deep evening.

Having broken into many smaller groups, the Princesses stand out amongst their guests, not only from their exotic looks but by the delicate crowns adorning their styled hair and their planetary emblems glowing from their brow. Some dance with the music while others scatter about the room for more private conversations and others still lounge at the long and lavish banquet table, preferring to watch instead.

Twirling around the dance floor and the envy of all, their scarlet red and mahogany with black accenting one another, their crows of gold shine with an ethereal glow under the torchiere light. Rei and Hiiro are lost in a world all their own as he spins her with the beat of the music before pulling her against his body again. They sway together again, through some slower notes before separating, twisting, and spinning around together. Perfectly timed, complimenting each other's grace and movement in their dance, the attention of most of the room falls on the royal couple.

Unbeknownst to them, the floor before the musicians clears, as their King twirls his Queen, her long raven mane flowing like a river of silk with her motion. Pulling her ever closer, their lips are a mere breath apart, though never truly touching, many cooing over how their eyes never falter or break their trance within the melody. The tempo growing somber as they move, they slow together, his arms winding around her slim waist while her arms encircle his neck, his head lowers until their foreheads touch.

88

Across the room, watching the gala with no real interest to indulge, Wufei rests in the tall backed arm chair at the head of the banquet table with his legs kicked up on the corner of the classic oak buffet. Watching the party goers intently, his eyes dart between the royal couple and the other Princesses and court, though ultimately remaining motionless aside from the occasional raising of his silver mug of ale as he takes a drink.

His gaze scrutinizing and rough, few choose to approach him or even grow near, minus the few who are found unaware of the Knights desire for solitude. Grunting at the crowd gazing dreamily at the pair, Wufei leans his head back, only hoping it will all end soon. His eyes are close to lulling back in his head when he feels a light tug on edge of his tunic, nearly causing himself whiplash when he snaps his head to attention once again.

Glancing both left and right, it takes a second soft tug for his eyes to fall to the tiny raven haired crown Princess standing beside his chair, staring back at him with her own clear blue eyes. Eyes deep and enchanting, a prussian as haunting as her father's. Surprised by the child's sudden attentiveness, he doesn't budge as she scales the side of his chair to finally perch herself on his lap before once again locking eyes with him. Not truly knowing what to do with the peculiar child, he only stares back with raised brow, leaning one elbow on the arm of his chair and resting his chin on his clenched fist.

"You're just like your father," he grunts softly, surprised when a strong hand falls on his shoulder, having been caught distracted for the first time that evening.

88

"May I have this dance?"

Mere seconds from allowing himself to kiss her, Rei and Hiiro separate to find the Princess of Uranus standing beside them with her hands clasped behind her back and a smirk curling her lips. Surprised by the gesture, Hiiro drops one hand from Rei's side, nodding his head and raising his hand politely to the intruding Princess.

"You're too kind, Sir Knight," Haruka says sugary sweet and curtsey's properly, before sweeping Rei right from his arms and immediately twirling her around the floor with a cheshire grin. Drawing a laugh from her raven haired comrade, Haruka looks to Hiiro as they spin and gives him a teasing wink. "Your child has wandered into the lions den, will you slay the beast?" She asks humorously, before disappearing in the mass of dancers with Rei still tucked securely in her arms.

With a sigh and shake of his head, Hiiro turns from the dance floor, his eyes searching the room until his gaze falls near the furthest wall where Wufei still sits where he has all night. Eyebrow raised just barely, he watches his daughter squirm her way into the lap of the angry Knight, unphazed by the glare staring her down. Waiving his hand minutely to someone across the hall, he approaches the duty driven man and the child who's locked him in a duel of sorts.

88

A smile about to curl his lips, Wufei glances up as a firm hand drops on his shoulder, the Princess of Mars being swept from his lap by a second set of arms in the exact same instant. Surprise evident on his features, his feet fall to the floor as he stands from his seat, finishing the contents of his mug in a long gulp before leaving the empty wares on the table. The mildly bitter taste of the ale lingers on his tongue as he straightens his stiff back

"You haven't changed one bit, Sir Wufei," a feather light voice tingles in his ears.

Glancing right briefly, Wufei eyes the Mercurian Princess whom coos the heir to the Martian throne, before looking left to see Hiiro standing semi-relaxed with one hand resting on his sword. Exhaling forcefully, he crosses his arms and looks out across the room by sheer choice. "I believe you mean, I'm the only one still following The Code that Sir Yuy once obsessed over, Princess," he says, biting his tongue as best he can in the lady's presence.

"I see positive change," Hiiro murmurs in his steady monotone, looking around the room just the same.

Snorting in disbelief, Wufei crosses his arms over his polished gold armor, "Gallivanting around and socializing unbridled during a social affair, is hardly positive in the ways we've been taught all of our lives as the Planetary Knights."

"I think it's wonderful," Ami interjects, drawing a confused glare from the Chinese man. "Each of the other Knight's has truly taken Setsuna's words to heart, growing and changing while apart. They've grown into the titles they were born with," she speaks with a passion known only among the Planetary sisters.

"Ridiculous woman's perspective," Wufei scoffs, allowing his opinions to get the better of him.

"You judge quick," Hiiro sighs, shaking his head and noting Wufei's stubborn stance. "Quatre has never been so confident as he has since transferring to the Jovian palace. In the past he would blush at the mere presence of one of the Princesses, let alone strike up a conversation."

From across the room, they watch Quatre as he laughs heartily in the telling of his tale to the Princess he serves. A Look of delight, warming his normally fair features, they are soon joined by Haruka who has since finished her dance with Rei, and the story continues from there. Both Princesses rolling in a fit of laughter over the moment in time described to them so exuberantly by the always proper blond.

"And don't forget Sir Trowa," Ami adds, looking over her shoulder. "He was always the quiet one, reserved. But he's learned to be more free with his opinions and desires." A smile curves her soft lips as she watches him in a cozy corner, talking with a look of actual emotion on his features to both Michiru and Rei. While still reserved, the new air of dominating warmth he exudes is what makes the outer court humble.

Rolling his eyes, patience wearing thinner by the moment, Wufei still stares forward, not bothering to follow the gaze of the other two. "No matter. Just don't tell me you can see no wrong in Duo's nonchalant behavior."

All watching intently, they follow the Knight in question as he pulls the laughing Princess of Saturn to the dance floor. A Look of elation, like a joke between the pair, they spin in circles back and forth with no consideration for the beat of the song. Spinning faster with his long braid trailing behind him, a squeal escapes the younger girls lungs as he swings her through the air. Their gaze though is broken, when a mysterious but melodic voice urges them to turn around.

"When is the last time you saw Sir Duo last an entire night without allowing his eyes to fall below a woman's lips?"

Each turning round, their eyes fall in surprise to the senshi of time, having left her uniform of solitude behind for a regal black dress for the night instead. Her long hunter hair hanging in a river behind her, Setsuna flips a stray strand over her shoulder, unaffected by the looks the three are sending her way. A grin quickly streaks across her face though when her eyes fall on Mirai, wasting no time to sweep the child into her arms, her finger tips brushing over Ami's palm in the process.

"I don't have time for this," Wufei curses, finally fed up with being cornered and wanting to get right to the point. "What do you want of me?"

"Minako's not herself tonight, her mind is troubled," Setsuna confirms, looking to her right, to gaze on the Venusian Princess where she stands at the open balcony like window, offset just slightly from the room.

"A Knight's ultimate purpose is to ensure his kingdom's happiness. A happiness built on it's own leaders desire," Ami adds in elusive riddle, her eyes glinting as she looks from the stoic Knight to her long time friend.

"What does your Princess desire?" Hiiro asks in soft monotone, his eyes still resting on Minako until the three quietly move away.

88

The hazy moonless sky, enshrined in darkness, glistens every so often from the storm brewing high in the heavens. The scent of the sea of birds of paradise below the balcony window stand in great contrast to what one can only imagine is happening deep within the dark clouds. Outside the dream like world of the palace, the sounds of grasses, flowers, and reeds swaying in the powerful winds fill the rolling plains, the eerie lightning dancing around the clouds, lacking the thunder which most planets tremble with.

"What's troubling you Princess?"

Sighing a long held breath between her peach colored lips, Minako turns from the window with a still far away gaze reflecting in her crystal blue eyes. The long and elegant orange dress she wears, moves like a soft sea of sand as she turns, revealing her bare shoulders and arms from behind her cascade of golden hair.

"Only thinking, my Knight," She says distantly, gripping the rail firmly in her one hand. "Not that you're concerned." The chilled sadness lingering in her voice doesn't go unnoticed as she turns away once more, to look off into the distance.

Grimacing at her off demeanor, Wufei grasps the petite blond by her forearm, turning her back to face him. "I won't ask again, what's keeping you from indulging your guests?" His cold fingers warming against her soft flesh, he quickly recoils his hand when her eyes dip just briefly before meeting his once more, staring into his soul.

"Why do you care so suddenly?" Pouting minutely but not breaking from his eyes, Minako leans back against the railing and clasps her hands behind her back.

"Your kingdom was made my jurisdiction," he whispers gruffly, attempting to sound less harsh. "If something's wrong, I need to know so I can fix it. The alliance depends on you."

His words ringing in her ears, a glimpse a fire flickers in her eyes before she breaks his gaze, looking off across the room to anywhere. "I don't care what the alliance wants."

Patience slipping to his last reserves, Wufei exhales a breath he'd been holding, relaxing his muscles before gently lifting her chin was his cupped hand, turning her eyes back to him. "Don't tell me you don't care woman. What is it you want?" A demanding tone laces his words as he glares back at her intensely.

"You never answered me this morning," She whispers softly, her words almost not reaching his ears, as she grasps the hand holding her chin, lowering their hands, but never letting go of him. "What do you desire?"

"That's doesn't matter," he says with a grunt, the final bit of patience slipping as he barely keeps his voice low enough to not draw attention. "I don't have time for such uselessness." Pulls his hand quickly from her grasp, he smacks her hand away.

88

"Where's cupid with those annoying little arrows of his when you need him?"

Far across the room and watching intently from an ornate alcove, Ami, Makoto, and Rei watch the pair by the window, following each of their moves with the utmost scrutiny. A dreamy sigh escapes the lips of the taller of the three, as they see Wufei gently lift their sisters chin, hoping he'll lean in for a much awaited kiss.

"I may not be cupid," Rei murmurs slyly, drawing her fiery arrow from her palms, drawing back and aiming as if to fire at any time. "But I have my own arrow." A mischievous grin breaks across her lips, fading with the arrow when a icy hand clutches her wrist and cooling her warmed skin.

"I don't think that's what Mako-chan had in mind," Ami whispers back wisely, locking eyes with the fiery Queen, dropping her hand when Rei's wrist begins to tinge blue.

"Spoil my fun," Rei pouts, crossing her arms, the grin returns soon after though when two strong arms wind around her waist and a pair of lips rest beside her ear, whispering only for her to hear.

"We know your fun," Makoto slurs in amusement, flashing a knowing grin to her comrades before she and Ami both stroll away in opposite directions to blend once more, into the party.

Watching her friends leave silently, Rei leans back in the arms circling her waist, her gaze shifting in mild interest as she watches Wufei smack their hostesses hand away roughly. Rolling her eyes, she otherwise remains quiet, only imaging what the gruff man could be spouting to the Goddess of Love.

"I think he needs a lesson on how to treat a Princess."

"Hmm."

88

"Please, just tell me,"

Pleading, anger and hurt biting at her long bruised soul, Minako looks to her Knight in desperation, her reflective eyes begging for an answer. Herself more then anyone, knowing the value riding on his words.

Snapping, teeth clenched, Wufei allows his aggravation to get the better of him, willing away the pained look on Minako's face from his mind. "I've told you, it's not important. Your concern should be of your kingdom."

"But it is," She sniffs lightly, waiving away a passing guard as she continues to stare Wufei down. "You help me run my kingdom, how can you do that if you have no dreams, no desires. You can't succeed if you don't want!." Emphasizing her last words, she forces back her own tears, both hands clutching the material of her skirt to gain some kind of control.

Boiling over, Wufei steps forward to come face to face with the often dramatic Princess before him, defying code by invading her space to make himself clear. "You want to know what I desire so much?" He hisses dangerously with eyes narrow. "I want you," pausing to lower his voice he sees the hope in her eyes slightly brighten. "To start acting like a real Princess. To behave like you understand your responsibilities! You lead the inner court, not to mention you're the body double for both Queen Selenity and Queen Rei, at least until the Crown Princess comes of age. You gallivant around the alliance unbound and aloof to what's required of you."

Resolve cracking, a single tear rolls down her cheek, soon followed by another as that hope crumbles but not dashing the hurt in her voice. "Don't you think I know that? Three Millenia of expectations haunting me everyday, why is it always me who sacrifices all?" Hiding the tears rolling freely now from her eyes, Minako glances out the window as she was previously, breaking the gaze she'd been holding. "You compare me to my sisters, then why can't I desire happiness too? What about what I want?"

Snorting indignantly, Wufei turns his eyes away, hoping to ward of Minako's emotions. A serious vein throbbing against his temple, he mutters incoherently under his breath. The words of preposterousness and selfishness blur the string of words that could only be mistaken as curses pass between his taught lips as he searches for anything but his princess to rest his eyes on, ultimately falling on the Mercurian and Jovian Princesses who are currently tormenting a poor, defenseless footman whom is only trying to serve his tray of drinks.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Wufei leans back against the high rail where Minako's free hand now rests, gripping the rail while the other remains clenched in the silks of her gown. "We don't rise too position's such as ours on the indulgence of such selfish propaganda, the needs of the alliance outweighs whatever trivial desires we may wish to indulge. I buried my yearning's when I picked up this sword, you should see fit to do the same Princess," he lectures unbound, words pouring forth with a will not his own.

88

Giggling merrily in unison, Makoto and Ami take pleasure in the flushed face of the poor boy whom was unfortunate enough to become the focus of their sudden attention. Gripping his tray tightly to keep it steady, his hands still tremble ever so slightly and his skin grows ever warmer as the Princesses ruffle his hair and each press a kiss to his boyish cheeks before relieving him of some his wares. Two glasses left behind and the young man in a daze, he stands unaware for several more moments, his assailants disappearing amongst the lively mass of party guests.

The vibrant music's increasing tempo and the chatter and singing of the congregation grows in intensity, bounding through the rafters and off the walls in a whirling vortex of cheer. The intoxicating sound promises lullingly to carry on through the night, that is until the room is silenced with a resounding smack, all attention drawn to the unwelcome sound.

The flustered footman too, almost tips his tray at the interruption, fumbling to catch both glasses with his one free hand. He looks up just in time though, along with the rest of the audience, to watch as his Princess withdraws her hand from the face of the one and only Captain of the Guard. Propriety aside, he can't help but watch as their enchanting leader huffs in a flurry of emotion and storms away. Frozen in place, his feet refuse to respond to his will, when he realizes the Princess is quickly coming his way.

Face set in a mix of anger and hurt, tears glistening subtly on her cheeks, Minako relieves the boy of another of his glasses with the most minute movement of her hand. All looks of concern and whispers of wonder fall mutely unnoticed as she walks with both pride and conviction across the hall. The few nearest to the Venusian Goddess are brushed off as she exits the assembly hall, tossing the now emptied glass over her shoulder with the flick of her wrist. The sound of the gilded cup bouncing across the tiled floor echoes through the hushed room as their host disappears completely from view.

88

Light's bursting like an explosion, the words have hardly crossed his lips when her gentle hand is laid across his tanned taught skin. The sting trumped only by shock, Wufei cups his reddened cheek while eying his attacker, only to fall into the anguished blue pools of the Princess he serves. That brief moment of consciousness is not enough as he watches the normally jovial beauty huff indignantly and turn her back to him, abandoning his company and the room all together without so much as a single look back.

The eyes of the room crawl over every inch of his flesh as he returns to his normal scowl, concerned only for the glowing print beneath his own charcoal eye. Mind in line with mouth once more, he readies himself to chase his emotional ward, fit to drag her back to attend to her treasured guests. That is until his finds a full mug of ale, forcefully pressed into his right hand, the offender showing no concern for the splashing of liquid from the cup and onto his once pristinely polished armor.

Following the hand as it drops away from his own and up the length of a well toned arm, the Chinese knight finds himself glaring back at an icier shade of blue and darker hue of blond. Scowl set, he takes a quick gulp of the offered drink, hoping to dull the impending headache, before submitting his attention to the Princess before him.

"I can only hope those tears dry quickly," Haruka says chillingly, tipping her glass as well, before the room falls into complete darkness.

8888888888888888

The final lingering drops of rain drip down from the clouds and along the eve's of the castle to the damp dawn grass below the windows. The violet and orange hues of the earliest sun's rays highlight the horizon in a faint glow, signaling the palace wildlife to begin their diligent morning hunt for their desired meal. Singing, chirping, and fluttering just the same, the flocks of bluebirds and chickadees perch among the branches and upon the window sills, calling the castle occupants to join them in their feast.

To the chagrin of the room's occupant though, the entire world is not to be a birds life, as the chipper song draws them much too early from the foggy dream world that'd left their mind swirling in pain. Pounding like a timpani drum, they groan a curse fit only for the heartiest of souls, as they grip both sides of their head while willing their body to sit up where they lay.

Rubbing his temple's gingerly, hair still hanging loose and in his face, Wufei grumbles in displeasure at the morning light invading his eyes and the chipper squawking of the birds outside his window. In all the discomfort of the early morning, the tender bump on his head sends ripples of pain down his bare back, it marks great emphasis for the day he should expect ahead. For the briefest moment, the thought of moving his quarters to a more interior room sounds all the more appealing.

"Twenty more minute's Wu," a foreign voice murmurs hoarsely, startling the Chinese man into coherence.

Shouting a curse and fumbling to distance himself, Wufei finds himself thrown to the floor under his own power, peach colored sheets tangled around his legs. Fighting the web of cloth holding him hostage, he struggles to get back to his feet while barely keeping his boxers in place. Raging emotion courses through his body as he stares down the infuriating woman now sitting up in his bed and clutching the plush blankets to her naked chest.

"What the hell Woman?" Wufei seethes, body rigid and free of the linens, as his eyes burn like embers towards the drowsy blond.

Hair mussed and cascading down her exposed back like a golden waterfall, Minako yawns laxly, rubbing the sleep from her eye before looking to the livid knight with eyes half lidded. "Must you be so loud in the morning?" She whispers, tempted to doze back to sleep.

Vein bulging across his temple, the day too young to be calm, Wufei screams for all to hear, "Get out of my room!" Not concerned if the royal court hears his impending rant.

Stifling a yawn, feeling little concern for the anger permeating across the bed, Minako fluffs her slightly messy hair to relieve the tangles before they set. The blanket now pooled around her waist leaves her exposed entirely to the warming breeze as she lazily glances around the tidy room, unabashed to be naked before her Knight. A thoughtful look curves her features as she tilts her head back to the cranky man. "But this is my room," she murmurs softly, a rare hint of pure innocence reflecting in her eyes.

Her words pass ever so lightly, coinciding with the chime of the music box clock across the room, playing the love chime, much like the box which every Princess received many years ago. Both sounds dance across Wufei's ears, quickly cooling his rage, as he finally takes a good glance around the expansive chamber, before snapping his eyes back to the woman he serves. "Why am I here?" He demands impatiently, crossing his arms over his muscular chest, still unhappy to have woken in the same bed as she.

Flipping her now untangled hair back and stretching her arms over her head, Minako shrugs nonchalantly while shifting her legs to sit on her heels. "No need to worry Knight, it's not like anything happened," she informs dryly, clearly still effected by his words from the night before, she pays no mind to the long locks of gold cascading back over her shoulders, framing her face, breasts, and long slender neck.

The natural accentuation of the Venusian Goddesses figure however cannot go unnoticed by the severe Knight, a mild rush of blood coloring his tanned face, as he drops his arms again and clenches his fists in frustration. "Don't act so aloof woman, someone needs to answer for this," Wufei emphasizes with the stomp of his foot on the carpeted floor.

Sighing laxly at the drama, Minako folds her arms beneath her breasts and turns her nose away from the man she's so far failed to influence, not realizing the effect her movement truly has on his resolve. "It's not like we could have done it through our panties."

Stammering a coughed curse, Wufei gives one last growl with teeth barred before storming from the room in only his boxers, bellowing one name from deep in his chest for all the palace to hear. "Yuy!"

8888888888888888

"Hiiro..."

Intertwined in one another's arms as the early dawn's rays pours over the veranda, Hiiro gently trails kisses along his Queen's neck before capturing her lips with his own as she breathlessly gasps his name. The morning light of the rising sun goes on unneeded as they've memorized every crevice of each other's bodies with only their hands, moving in loving unison as he cuts short their fevered kiss.

He goes not unrewarded though, tracing the angle's of her cheek to beneath her ear, to have Rei rake her fingers expertly down his muscular back as she whimpers his name once more, relishing the feeling of his body against hers. His fingers clutched in the silky strands of her raven hair softly fall away as he runs his calloused hands down the soft ivory skin of her back before lifting her arms above her head and their warm lips meet once more.

Their kiss long and deep, Hiiro allows his hands free roam from her hips to her breasts. Caressing her toned thighs, his fingertips dance along the crest of her hips and up her sides before cupping her full breasts. His well rehearsed ministrations come with great return as Rei moans softly against his lips, arching her back and wrapping her slender legs around his waist, in silent begging for him not to stop.

An enthralled grunt escapes Hiiro's throat as he holds her tighter in his embrace, their bodies continuing to move together, the serene world envelopes only them. The shouts across the palace grounds and the ruckus in the halls fails to intrude on their trance as Hiiro once again releases Rei's lips to graze his perfect teeth along her lean neck and shoulder before tracing the path of her clavicle with the tip of his tongue.

Sighing euphorically, Rei murmurs her affection as her King moves against her again while placing a humored kiss against her flushed cheek. Running her fingers through his messy chocolate hair, she draws a deep chuckle from Hiiro, a low, vibrating sound which he saves solely for her. The piles of blankets around them and the sheets twisted around their hips and legs do little to deter their exertion, even when the doors to their private chamber are kicked in with great force, so much so that one door is entirely ripped from it's mooring.

Moving harder once more against his love and wrapping his arms protectively around her body, Hiiro turns his eyes to the now open door without missing a single beat. Pupil's noticeably dilated, the Martian King glares back at the Knight whom was once his ward under narrowed eyes, a haunting smirk dancing across his face. Sweat glistens on his brow from exertion as he draws another satisfying gasp from his wife before addressing Wufei, having never broken his glare from the Chinese man whom is quite worse for dress.

"Did I not better teach you of propriety?" Hiiro drawls darkly, not missing a moment to please his beauty, nuzzling her neck affectionately in taunt to the intrusive guest.

"Shut up and face me, Yuy," Wufei barks in command, well beyond the point of concern for what court should dictate.

The early morning offering it's hand in Hiiro's growing amusement, he chuckles again heartily, making a point to draw a louder hallowed gasp from Rei. "I'm a little preoccupied," he grunts in reply after several silent moments, a husky undertone invading his voice as he bites at the underside of Rei's chin, willing her to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders in return with a chaste kiss to his temple.

Their mockery however doesn't slip past Wufei though, as a growl escapes his lips and finds itself directed at the royal pair, he weighs heavily the thought to march forward and let the King have it right then and there. "I don't care what rank says, you've taken this too far," he shouts, wishing he had his trusty sword at his side, and unknowingly drawing an audience from each of the doors lining the hall.

Amusement growing by the minute as Rei indulges Hiiro's sense of humor as she assaults his neck with affectionate kisses, he makes a deliberate show of caressing her well toned thigh before stroking the length of her leg and back to the rise of her hip and then on to grip her perfectly shaped rear. "Get out," Hiiro orders with a threatening grunt, moving once more and causing Rei to arch her back against him, throwing her head back as he plants a light peck to the underside of her chin, "of my room."

Without another word, Hiiro returns his undivided attention back to his Martian Goddess, not caring if Wufei continues to watch or leaves. His intent confirmed with the quiet sound of retreating footsteps as he recaptures her lips with his own. The morning light itself fading away as they submit themselves once more to one another's arms.

8888888888888888

The soft lull of dishes clinking and silverware tapping against the porcelain, hums at a nearly inaudible roar in the lavish dinning room. Warmed and cozy in hue's of navy and gold, the planetary sisters dine together in virtual silence, having been drawn from their slumber much sooner then anticipated. Two hours past now since the disturbance ended with a curse filled tirade followed by the three uninvolved Planetary Knight's escorting their comrade to the training grounds beyond the palace walls.

The three Princesses of the outer circle occupy one side of the elegantly decorated table, a hushed conversation passing between the moments of silence as they attempt to engage their sisters seated across from them. Ami occupies the farthest corner, holding the Martian Princess on her knee as they share a plate of much appreciated breakfast fare, while Makoto is seated only two seats away with one elbow propped on the table in a not so proper fashion. Between the two though, is where everyone's ultimate attention truly lies, the Venusian Princess and their radiant host, as she pushes her food around her plate with no real interest to eat what she's been served.

Having spoken not one single word since she arrived to the dinning room, a sullen air wafts around Minako, instantly drawing her sisters into her web of muted energy. Even her favorite orange and gold summer dress, much like the one's the other's are wearing, looks dull against her bronzed skin and golden hair. The shapes of the food she's stirred around, quickly loses her interest as she drops her spoon back to the table with an audible clank.

"What did that bastard do now?" Haruka finally inquires protectively, quickly earning a reprimand from Michiru for her choice of words, as she too lays down her fork to focus on her feisty blond.

"Haruka!" Michiru warns with but a glance before addressing Minako as well, "Mina-chan, how did Sir Wufei end up in your quarters?"

Sighing long and slow, Minako finally tilts her eyes up to meet everyone's gaze, before responding. "I don't know," she murmurs softly, "I woke and he was in my bed."

"Alright Minako-chan!" Makoto cheers, hoping to lighting the mood at the potential of her seduction.

"Mako-chan!" Ami gasps, her face flushing slightly at her friend's insinuation of something so scandalous.

Ami's worries are quickly waived off though by the Jovian Princess as she insists it only fortifies their hosts' long standing infatuation with the gruff Knight. An indignant huff from the Princess in question quells that hope as well though as Minako exaggerates the motion of crossing her legs and brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"His head was not on my pillow when I closed my eyes," Minako affirms, placing both hands on her knee and closing her eyes to appear all the more proper of a lady.

"I'd make sure you never went to bed alone," Haruka purrs with a wink, before taking a large mouth full of food and receiving a smack to the back her head, courtesy of her aqua haired lover. "Michi!" She whines in hurt, after choking on her eggs.

The idle jesting stills for but a moment as the double doors are lightly pushed open, granting entrance to their fashionably late sister. A long flowing gown of crimson silk hugs her curves, while leaving her shoulders elegantly bare, a look of indescribable delight dances in her eyes and accentuates the minute curve of her lips as she waltzes across the plushly carpeted floors.

"Good morning everyone," Rei chimes in genuine happiness, rounding the far corner of the table to slide into the open chair at the head of the table, a plate of freshly prepared food is placed before her before she even finishes settling into the fine wood and leather cushions.

Trading a knowing glance with Haruka, Michiru smooths her napkin across her lap before turning her attention to their raven Queen. "Someone certainly had one," she emphasizes with the arch of her brow.

"I wouldn't mind knowing how good," Makoto adds, grinning deviously as she leans forward, both elbows on the table and hands clasped below her chin.

Neither surprise nor embarrassment shines through her glow as Rei drapes her own peach cloth napkin across her lap, before looking up to meet the gaze of her planetary neighbor. "Good hardly describes my day, although it was made quite the more interesting with an audience," she confirms evasively while picking at the fruit on her plate.

"Perhaps Sir Wufei needs another course in etiquette in the presence of a lady," Ami murmurs slyly, sipping her tea to hide the rose hue invading her cheeks as the rest of the table erupts in a fit of giggles.

"He's obviously no Sir Knight," Haruka says dryly, dropping her crumpled napkin on her now empty plate. "But at least he's no letch either. Perhaps Hiiro should give him his own style of lesson," she suggests with a grin.

Clearing her throat softly, Rei reaches across Ami's plate in order to grab one of the inviting sweet rolls calling to her from barely an arms length away. "Worry not Sister's, my King will see thing's are set right. Although..." she pauses in emphasis, popping a piece of her pilfered sweet roll in her mouth before continuing. "Minako-chan may wish to oversee his classes. Before he's ground to a pulp, that is."

With an indignant huff, Minako leers at Rei from across the short expanse of table between them. "Perhaps Minako-chan should tie him up with her love chain and let Sir Duo use him as a pinata," she scoffs defensively.

"I dunno," Rei replies, a mischievous grin spreading across her lips as she finishes her last bite of the sweet roll. "Sir Wufei strikes me as the type who'd be into that sort of thing."

"Or is it Hiiro who's into that sort of thing?" Makoto snickers, raising her brow suggestively towards her fiery sister, only to receive a wider grin in return.

With a light laugh, Michiru takes a delicate sip of her tea, amused by the course of conversation. "No, I think Rei-chan's right, Wufei's the type you must be direct with. Ne, Haruka?" She murmurs the last part with a glance at her love.

"Sure," Haruka agrees with a nod. "Minako-chan can tie me up whenever she wants."

Standing abruptly with hands clenched before her, Minako's chair rattles to the floor with a resounding thump as she continues to stair down at her unfinished plate, a minute flush accenting her cheeks. "His mind will change," she affirms softly, without meeting her sisters' eyes. "Even if it takes 'til the end of the Martian rule." Biting her lip gently, the blond Goddess considers her words one last time before raising her head proudly and leaves the room in silence, finding nothing else needing to be said.

8888888888888888

Shouts and cheers of distinctly male origin filter through the open windows off the western wing of the Venusian palace, beyond the castle's interior but still upon royal grounds. High stone walls surround the secluded alcove, some ten meters round, offset from the private garden and across the archaic bridge, spanning the Princess's precious koi pond. The center of the alcove itself though is marked off in it's own ring of sorts, with bales of straw and swords driven into the ground as spacers to warden off their boundaries.

Nearly two hours gone now, that they'd found their way to seclusion, the five planetary knight's have long since shed their armor and tunics, to stand bare chested in the fighting ring in only their trousers and once clean boots. Bruised, sweaty, and covered in a film of dust and dirt, the adrenaline driven old fashioned brawl carries on until the last person surrenders.

At one end of the ring and perched atop his chosen bail, Duo thrusts his fist in the air and jeers vocally above the grunts of hand to hand combat. Bangs plastered to his forehead and his braid hanging down his clammy back, a distinct bruise is already forming nicely under his left eye and over the crest of his right shoulder, none of which matters to the boisterous Knight though as he begins chanting for the fighters, "Go! Go! Go!"

Across the ring and kneeling close the ground, Quatre too indulges in the rush of testosterone as he smacks his palms together in cadence with Duo's shouts, though not quite so worse for wear. A few minor bruises litter the fair haired Knight's chest and ribs, however the streaks of mud marring his face and down his back spell the bout he's already fought. Not worried about the filth on his hands and under his nails, he hits the dirt again as the combatants nearly bowl him over before continuing on and he bounds back to his precipice, to study the fight again.

"Hit him!"

Taunting carrying on with greater intensity, Trowa watches with a scrutinizing gaze from a step within the ring. Dirt coats his arms, neck and head along with his bleeding knuckles and his trousers are completely ripped from one knee as he kicks dirt at the combatants. Prepared to dive back into the free for all as he sees fit, he throws distractions each time they near, adding further frustration in the thick of the fray.

Rushing forward and aimed to deliver a resounding punch, Wufei jumps through the air, throwing his fist towards his target in the same motion. One eye nearly swollen shut and gritting his teeth, he charges towards Hiiro, hoping to strike before the King regains his footing. Balling his finger's tighter as his combatant spins around from his previous assault, only to catch the Chinese Knight from the corner of his eye. All momentum charging ahead, Wufei quickly finds himself off guard though as Hiiro uses his motion against him.

Ducking his head at the oncoming fist, Hiiro uses the Venusian guards force against as he slams hand, open palm, into Wufei's abdomen. Heaving him over his shoulder, Hiiro grunts as he strains his bruised side, using all his strength to throw the sever man towards the ground and landing flat on his back. Chest heaving and sweat pouring down his face and neck, Hiiro grimaces slightly at the sickening thud of his comrade striking the ground, though still set to continue the fight. Scrapes and gashes littering his body, he feels a warm film of blood weeping from a deep slash across his shoulder, but unconcerned as he drops back into a fighting stance.

"Get up Wu!"

Every ounce of air forced from his lungs as his back strikes the dirt, Wufei takes but a moment to inhale a gulp of air before agilely flipping back to his feet, and dropping back into his own finely tuned stance. With barely enough time to shift his weight to his back heel, he ducks abruptly at the round house kick aimed for his head, before bounding forward to plow his own shoulder into Hiiro's gut and driving the taller man to the dirt.

Momentum once again shifting in his favor, Hiiro loops his arms around Wufei's shoulders and drags him down with him as his back strikes the ground. Using every ounce of strength him him, he pulls the Chinese man to flip him over as well, he too landing on his battered back and legs over one of the beaten hay bales. A hoarse grunt escapes his chest as Hiiro rolls himself over and drags himself back to his feet, a trickle of blood slowly trickles from his split lip which he quickly wipes away. "On your feet," he commands with a drawl in rich monotone, glaring down at exhausted man as he too slowly rises to his feet.

"Who died and made you King," Wufei replies sarcastically, blood pouring from his own split lip. Eyes finally looking up once he's back on his feet, he's in time for Hiiro's fist to connect with a crack to his left temple, sending him stumbling over the the bale behind him.

"I warned you many a time," Hiiro says menacingly, stalking towards the fallen Knight. "Never disrespect any of the Princesses," pausing to spat a mouth full of saliva laden blood, his path is blocked by Quatre as his eyes remaining on the darker haired man as Trowa and Duo drag him to his feet."Especially your own."

"Hiiro, he's had enough," Quatre warns firmly, placing a hand on each of his former commander's shoulders.

Barely to his feet, Wufei pushes his comrades away with a growl of frustration, commanding his body to stand once more under his own power. This show of will signaling Hiiro too, to more calmly push the fair-haired Knight from his path, walking forward proudly. "Tell me how you plan to defend this kingdom, when you don't know your Princess's wants and desires?"

"None of that matters," Wufei curses breathlessly, feeling as if his ribs are compressing his longs. "All that matters is needs of the alliance," he says, raising his eyes as Hiiro steps up into his face, standing over him by only an inch or two.

"The alliance wouldn't exist without these womens' dreams," Hiiro says resolutely, crossing his arms in indifference. His silent challenge is soon met though by Wufei's fist connecting with his jaw, snapping his head to the right sharply, but leaving him on his feet just the same. "My turn," he slurs calmly, turning his head forward one more before dropping his arms before bringing the back side of his right across the raven haired man's face, a spray of blood forced from between his lips.

Ready to jump in at the sign of trouble, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa surround the combatants as they each boarder on exhaustion. Each watching in earnest as Wufei's stands up to another heavy hit, stumbling nearly but remaining on his feet, if not for the stack of straw resting against the back of his legs. They each grimace at the sickening crack as he pops his jaw back into place and punches their King once more.

"Why should you care? You have your Queen. Your glory. Your title," he grinds out defensively, retracting his fist from Hiiro's weathered face.

Barring his teeth darkly, Hiiro clenches his fists, unworried for the blood now running down his face. "Because Minako has a dark shadow that needs to be slain." Dropping his shoulder, knowing the Chinese man no longer has the strength to evade, he crashes his bloodied fist against his face, knocking him back over the bale behind him.

Gasping sharply, Wufei struggles to lift his arms, bent awkwardly over the hay stack but unable to move much more. "How do you slay what you can't see?" He asks between breaths, no longer able to see from his swollen left eye. He gasps again as Hiiro grips the ruff chain always strung around his neck.

"As a Knight, that's your duty to figure out," Hiiro drawls in a deep chastising tone, raising his other fist, ballad tight, to strike his point home.

"Stand down!"

The firm voice echoing through the rowdy courtyard brings silence to the Knight's as they each look up to acknowledge the intruder. Trowa, Duo, and Quatre back away first with a nod of their heads, leaving Hiiro to be the last to look over his shoulder, still holding Wufei slightly above the bale beneath him by only the chain around his neck. Considering for but a moment to lay in one last rewarding hit, he soon lets go of that thought as he drops the battered man back to the ground and lowers his other hand back to his side, turning to face their guest with a curt nod.

"You're dismissed," Minako commands soundly, now standing in the center of the sparring ring with hands clasped before her. A blank look of indifference subdues her features as each of the four Knight's in question tip their heads silently before departing to the more inner sanctums of the Palace. Hiiro is the last to leave as he pauses for but a moment beside the Venusian Goddess, letting her know in silence that he'll only be a call away, before continuing across the ornate bridge expansing the koi pond and back through the private gate.

Slowly sitting up with a pained groan, Wufei rests on the bale where he'd been dropped, staring down at the dirt between his feet and flinching as he gingerly touches his left eye which is well past swollen closed. Feeling the aches beginning to waft throughout his body, he curses under his breath at the debacle that has become of the gathering of the royal court. His own pool of self decimation is cut ever short however with soft sound of sandaled foot steps halt before him and he slowly raises his one good eye.

Simplistic while elegant, Minako's peach and orange gown sways minutely in the breeze intruding on the grounds as her rosy-gold crown glistens in the morning sun. Her eyes however tell the mood, heavy in their crystalline blue as she stands five paces from her Knight under a veil of emotionless calculation which unknowingly influences his heart to skip a beat as she orders him to rise.

"Do you have nothing to say Knight?" Minako asks hollowly, her tone reminiscent of her times spent at the gates.

Clenching his jaw and swallowing stiffly, the Chinese man rubs his soar chin before opening his swollen lips. "I see no need to make up excuses, Princess." His drawl is hindered only slightly as he uses the back of his hand to wipe a trickle of blood escaping from the corner of his mouth.

A rare flicker of anger reflects in her vast eyes as she slowly steps toward the man she's entrusted her kingdom to. "I'm referring to an answer to the question I asked of you last night, Sir Knight." That slight nip lingering at the end her words reminding him of another of her sisters and the reining Queen.

His blood pulsing by forces unknown, Wufei eyes the beauty before him suspiciously as she stands but an arms reach from him now, though his facade is a wash of cool. "One should not waste desire on that which one can not have," he answers loosely, lost to the importance.

The proud Knight's silent musing is cut short however when the flat of the Venusian Princess's palm connects with his already battered cheek, his head snapping to the side once more and sound resounding through the courtyard."I give you the freedom to run my planet, my palace. You offend my sisters, disrupt our party, and invade my quarters. Why won't you answer my one little question?" The need for his answer pours threw her words. Pleading.

"Has Princess Makoto been giving you pointers..." He murmurs, rubbing his stinging cheek, more wounded by her strike then any other.

"Haruka actually," she corrects, not succumbing his diversion as she lifts her right hand to gently turn his chin forward to lock eyes with her again. "What do you desire Wufei?" Her voice softens, imploring him to answer.

The smoldering blackness of his eyes project back to her as he clenches and unclenches his jaw, the motion not going unnoticed to the Goddess holding him in place. "My desires are long out of reach," he confesses dryly, not missing the way she bites her lower lip.

Chilled by a northern gust, a stronger breeze swirls around them, emphasizing the solitude they currently share. The space separating them barely existing yet the distance spans yet too far. Minako suppresses the urge to shiver, standing her ground before the strong man she's made part of her world. "Then what about mine?" A tear slowly begins to crest her elegant black lashes.

"What do you desire Princess?" The severe man finds himself asking before he can stamp it back under his resolve.

"Ami-chan was right. You're an idiot," Minako sighs with a roll of her eyes before cupping his taught cheeks with both her hands and pressing her soft lips to his.

The moment itself lasting for but a second, Wufei's finds himself lost for the first time in his life. "Prin...princess..."

"Just shut up and change your mind," she commands before locking her lips with his again, draping her bare arms gently around his neck, begging of him until she feels his strong hesitant arms encircle her trim waist and the distance between them slowly drifting away.

~Fin~

8888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888

8888888888888888888888

It took almost two years to write this and honestly hadn't looked at it now in almost 9 months. All that needed to be written was the final one-third of the scene but was just having trouble focusing. I know it's been forever since I've posted anything.

This story is dedicated to Chibi Mars who's begged me to write it since I wrote the very first part over seven and a half years ago. I have no future plans for additional installments but I wont close the door on it either because you know how it is when inspiration hits.

This also goes out to both Xiao-chan, Rose-chan and everyone else who follows my fics. Long live Rei and Hiiro and hopefully we can still revive this section.

Hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think. If you have any future ideas, don't hesitate to let me know. I'm always open to ideas.

Thanks for your patience and reading and comments in advance -

'Tchusen

Tunks


End file.
